My Love from the Desert
by Mulberry Time
Summary: Sumary : Kim Baekhyun adalah orang yang anti terhadap sesuatu yang berbau sejarah, tapi karena sebuah alasan, Baekhyun pergi ke Mesir (negeri kuno penuh sejarah) dan mengalami kejadian unik yang mempertemukannya dengan Penguasa Mesir Kuno, Firaun Chanyeol Thutmosis (Chanmosis).
1. Chapter 1

**My Love From the Desert**

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari kegiatan kuliahnya, tubuhnya terasa lelah dan amat lengket.

Gadis Kim itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, sekedar meredakan lelahnya sebelum membersihkan diri.

Tugas di akhir semester selalu menumpuk membuatnya hampir tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bersantai.

'Ting' terdengar suara notif di ponselnya, namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya saja.

'Ting'

'Ting'

'Ting'

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi, segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas dengan ogah-ogahan.

Dilihatnya pesan dari Kim Jinwoo oppanya.

'Dik tolong ambilkan buku baruku di rumah Seunghoon'.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan malas, memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah menuju rumah Lee Seunghoon, teman kakanya yang juga tetangganya yang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari kediaman Kim.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Lee yang bercat oranye.

Memencet belnya tak sabaran, hingga gorden jendela di samping pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah Lee Seunghoon yang sedikit mengantuk, begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun figur itu menarik dirinya kembali dan beberapa menit kemudian baru membuka pintu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Baek" kata pria tinggi itu sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya. "Ayo masuk!"

"Tidak usah oppa, aku hanya ingin mengambil bukunya Jinwoo oppa" Baekhyun menolak halus.

"Ayolah Baek" Seunghoon menarik tangan gadis itu untuk memasukinya ke dalam rumah "Lagipula tak baik saat membiarkan seorang gadis berdiri sendirian" ujarnya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Duduklah Baek, oh ya kau mau minum apa?" katanya sambil menopang dagu di depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah oppa, aku hanya minta bukunya sekarang"

Seunghoon menegakan posisinya "Oh baiklah, tunggu disini akan kuambil bukunya di kamar"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tapi si Lee itu belum berniat pergi dari sana dan itu membuat Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Mau ikut ke kamarku Baek?"

Baekhyun kontan saja membolakan matanya, apa maksud Lee Seunghoon itu?

Melihat Baekhyun yang terkejut, buru-buru Seunghoon melesat ke dalam kamarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu kembali ke hadapan Baekhyun dengan setumpukan buku tebal, Baekhyun bahkan tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena buku yang menutupi.

"Ini buku-buku Jinwoo hyung, mau ku antar sampai ke rumah?"

"Tidak usah oppa" Baekhyun mengambil alih buku-buku itu yang ternyata sangat berat.

Dengan kesusahan gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Lee "Aku pulang dulu oppa!" teriaknya sambil berlalu.

Menyisakan Lee Seunghoon yang tersenyum geli karena perlakuan adik temannya itu yang juga merupakan orang yang disukainya.

Seunghoon sebenarnya sudah menyatakan perasaannya berkali-kali tapi apalah daya jika Baekhyun masih tetap menolaknya, dan yang akan dilakukannya adalah berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

Jarak rumah Lee Seunghoon dan rumahnya yang kurang dari 100 m terasa jauh sekali bagi Baekhyun, kedua tangannya serasa kebas memikul buku kakanya ini.

'Tahu begini dia akan mengiyakan saja tawaran Seunghoon untuk membawakannya sampai ke rumah'.

Tadi sih dia terlalu menjungjung gengsinya ya jadilah begini.

"Dik!" terdengar suara panggilan dari belakang tubuhnya namun Baekhyun tidak menoleh, lagipula kondisinya sekarang membuatnya kesulitan menoleh dan alasan lainnya dia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aku kira kau tidak mau mengambilkan bukuku" kata suara itu lagi kali ini dari samping Baekhyun, karena Jinwoo sudah berhasil menyusul Baekhyun.

"Oppa darimana sih? kenapa menyuruhku mengambil bukunya? tak tahukah aku baru pulang kuliah" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku dik, tadi aku mengantar Jeonghwa dulu, kemarikan bukunya" Jinwoo mengambil alih buku dari Baekhyun dengan gerakan mudah.

Baekhyun menghela sekali "Jadi sekarang oppa lebih mementingkan pacar daripada adik sendiri?"

"Ya bukan begitu dik, dia tidak ada yang mengantar ke perpustakaan kota" jawab Jinwoo salah tingkah "dan satu lagi, Jeonghwa bukan pacarku".

"Lalu kalian itu apa? friends with benefit?"

"Untuk sekarang ini Jeonghwa masih teman baikku"

Baekhyun menatap heran ke arah kakak laki-lakinya itu, langkah mereka sudah berhenti di depan rumah.

Jinwoo mendorong pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci itu dengan kakinya, mendahului masuk lalu meletakan buku-buku tebalnya di meja ruang tamu.

Baekhyun yang baru masuk menjatuhkan diri di sofa sebelah kakaknya.

Jinwoo melarikan pandangan ke wajah adik cantiknya "Dik dengar, aku begitu menyayangimu dan ingin melihatmu bahagia, maka sebelum kau mengenalkan pacarmu padaku maka aku juga tidak akan menjadikan Jeonghwa atau siapapun sebagai kekasihku"

"Jadi maksud oppa, oppa tidak akan berpacaran sebelum aku punya pacar begitu?"

"Ya" singkat si tampan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, dia sangat bersyukur punya oppa seperti Jinwoo yang penyayang dan penuh perhatian.

"Lalu apakah Jeonghwa eonnie tidak keberatan?"

Jinwoo mengendikan bahunya "Dia tentu tidak boleh keberatan akan hal itu, tak masalah jika pada akhirnya aku kehilangan Jeonghwa asalkan aku tidak kehilangan adiku"

"Ahhh oppa" dengan itu Baekhyun memeluk kakanya dengan erat "Aku sangat menyayangi oppa"

'Ting' terdengar notif dari ponsel Baekhyun membuat yang lebih muda melepas pelukan mereka.

Baekhyun segera meraih ponselnya dari saku celana dan mendapati pesan dari Hyuna 'Baek kau sudah mengerjakan tugas makalah perekonomian eropa pada masa abad pertengahan, ingat headline nya besok'.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela napas dengan kasar.

Dan hal itu mencuri atensi Jinwoo yang tengah memilah-milah buku tebalnya.

"Ada apa dik?"

Baekhyun menatap kakanya dengan malas "Aku hanya melupakan tugasku, apalagi headline besok"

Jinwoo kontan saja menaikan alis karenannya, sikap Baekhyun sebagai sang 'pembelot keluarga' sangat tidak seperti biasanya.

Yang dimaksud Jinwoo pembelot keluarga adalah dikarenakan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang kuliah mengambil jurusan ekonomi sedangkan seluruh anggota keluarganya baik dari pihak ayah atau ibu termasuk Jinwoo adalah fanatik sejarah.

Keluarga besar mereka berisi orang-orang yang berkecimpung dalam ilmu sejarah, kecuali Baekhyun.

Yang sedari kecil seperti memilki alergi terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ilmu purbakala itu, karena Baekhyun akan bersikap biasa saja saat disodori artefak kuno semacam 'Bagdhad Batery' di depan matanya sementara Jinwoo reflek berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kelinci, meski hanya melihatnya dengan jarak 100 m -berlebihan memang-.

Selain itu juga orang tua mereka berprofesi sebagai ahli sejarah, Ibu (Dosen Sejarah Eropa), Ayah (Arkeolog Peninggalan Mesir Kuno), Kakek (Kolektor artefak).

Dan dengan keadaan seperti itu, pantaslah jika Baekhyun mendapat julukan pembelot dari sang kakak.

Walaupun begitu Jinwoo tetap menyayangi adiknya.

"Dik kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jinwoo sepertinya mulai khawatir karena biasanya sang adik akan sangat bersemangat mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala "Aku baik kok hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Tugas kali ini sedikit berbeda"

Jinwoo menautkan kening "Berbeda bagaimana? Mungkin aku bisa bantu?"

Baekhyun tak berkata, gadis Kim itu menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jinwoo.

Jinwoo meraihnya, membaca sesuatu yang tertera di layar ponsel sang adik, sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ini mudah dik, karena pada masa abad pertengahan, perekonomian di eropa menganut sistem manor, dimana setiap bangsawan yang bergelar earl dan baron berkuasa atas berhektar-hektar tanah dan rakyat biasa berperan sebagai petani penggarap tanah tsb, para petani bekerja tanpa upah namun kehidupan mereka dijamin oleh tuan tanah, petani juga tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menjual hasil panen atau membayar pajak karena mereka tinggal di dalam tanah milik sang tuan yang sekelilingnya dibentengi atau istilahnya kastil..."

Baekhyun melongo karenanya, kenapa oppanya tiba-tiba jadi dosen dadakan begini?

"...Lebih jelasnya kau bisa membaca buku ini" menyodorkan sebuah buku yang Baekhyun tebak jumlah halamannya lebih banyak dari novel 'Twilight Breaking Dawn'.

.

.

"Kenapa pulangnya cepat sekali?" tanya Jinwoo pada adiknya yang sedang melepas sepatu, itu wajar karena Baekhyun baru pergi tiga jam lalu dari rumah mereka.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal, aku hanya mengumpulkan tugas"jawab si bungsu sambil merebahkan diri di sofa.

Jinwoo mengangguk sekali lalu beranjak ke dapur dan segera kembali dengan dua kaleng soda.

Memberikan satu pada Baekhyun dan meminun yang satunya.

"Oppa tidak ke kampus?"

"Lusa" jawabnya sambil kembali berkutat pada tumpukan buku tebalnya.

"Jinwoo, Baekhyun!" suara ibu mereka mencuri atensi mereka.

Jinwoo menautkan alis saat melihat ibunya berdiri di depan mereka dengan sebuah koper merah berukuran sedang.

"Syukurlah kalian berdua ada disini"

"Ibu mau kemana?" Jinwoo menyanggah cepat.

"Aku akan pergi ke Inggris selama beberapa waktu untuk membuat laporan penelitian tentang situs stonehege"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, terjadi perbedaan respon antara Jinwoo dan Baekhyun.

Jika Jinwoo terlihat biasa saja maka Baekhyun kelihatan marah, bungsu keluarga Kim itu segera berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Ny Kim kelihatan sedih karena tingkah putrinya.

"Apa aku batalkan saja rencana penelitianku Jinwoo-ah?"

"Tidak, ibu tidak perlu melakukannya, aku mengerti tuntutan pekerjaan ibu jadi tenanglah, Baekhyun biar aku yang urus"

Jelas Jinwoo, ibunya tersenyum lemah lalu mengelus pipi si sulung.

"Terimakasih Jinwoo-ah dan tolong katakan pada adikmu bahwa ibu sangat menyayanginya" Jinwoo mengangguk, dan Ny Kim segera menggeret kopernya meninggalkan Jinwoo.

Begitu Ibunya menghilang di balik pintu, Jinwoo segera melesat ke kamar sang adik.

Cklek...

Begitu pintu terbuka Jinwoo mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya.

"Dik..."

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa jangan khawatir" Baekhyun memotong cepat, suaranya terdengar parau.

Jinwoo menghampirinya lalu meletakan tangan di bahu sang adik "Kau pasti kecewakan, karena liburan semester kali ini kita hanya menghabiskannya berdua?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kakanya, lalu segera menghambur ke pelukan sang kakak.

"Aku benci saat Ibu selalu mementingkan penelitian situs prasejarahnya daripada aku"kepalanya semakin menelusup dengan buliran air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Aku tahu dik, aku juga kecewa dengan kepergian ibu yang mendadak tapi bukankah kita sebagai anaknya harus mengerti akan hal itu hmm?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan kakanya, matanya yang berkaca menatap Jinwoo.

"Ini semua karena ilmu pengetahuan bernama sejarah itu, apa gunanya kita mempelajari kehidupan dan peninggalan dari orang-orang yang sudah lama mati"

"Dik..."

"Karena sejarah juga aku sering ditinggal orang tuaku bepergian, bahkan orang tua kita bercerai karena sejarah itu oppa"

"Dik cukup!" Jinwoo membentak, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun diam seribu kata "Kau boleh menyalahkan kesibukan ibu, kau boleh menyalahkan perceraian orang tua kita tapi kau tidak boleh menyalahkan sejarah"

Baekhyun memalingkan muka "Jadi sekarang oppa lebih membela sejarah daripada aku?"

"Dik dengarkan aku, sebenci-bencinya kau pada sejarah kau tetap tidak boleh melupakannya, karena tidak ada sesuatu yang baru di dunia ini, apa yang terjadi di hari ini sebenarnya pernah terjadi di masa lalu, maka dari itu kita bisa berkaca dalam bertindak, jangan sampai kesalahan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu terulang lagi" jelas Jinwoo panjang lebar.

"Apa oppa berkata seperti itu karena oppa adalah mahasiswa ilmu sejarah?"

Jinwoo menghela napas, mencoba bersabar menghadapi adiknya "Mungkin ya mungkin juga tidak, yang pasti aku tidak ingin yang terjadi pada Wang Zhao Jun juga terjadi padamu" finalnya sambil menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun, menyisakan gadis Kim itu seorang diri.

Sepeninggal kakaknya Baekhyun menangis lagi, dia tidak pernah menang dalam mendebat kakaknya itu jika menganggkat tema sejarah.

Bicara soal sejarah, Baekhyun amat sangat membencinya tapi sepertinya kebenciannya pada sejarah tidak selaras dengan kehidupannya karena seluruh anggota keluarganya berkecimpung dalam ilmu ini.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari semua itu, tapi menurut Baekhyun karena sejarah orang-orang yang dicintainya direnggut, pertama kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat usia Baekhyun masih 9 tahun karena ibunya punya kesibukan yang luar biasa mengenai ilmu sejarah eropa yang ditekuninya dan sang ayah yang terlalu mementingkan peninggalan sejarah mesir kuno, kedua orang tuanya bahkan jarang bertemu untuk jangka waktu yang lama karena saat sang ibu berada di rumah, maka ayahnya mengadakan observasi di mesir, dan saat ayahnya libur dari observasi maka ibunya harus terbang ke London untuk penelitian.

Mungkin atas dasar itu kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih untuk bercerai dimana hak asuhnya dan Jinwoo jatuh ke tangan sang ibu sementara ayah mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap di Mesir.

Dan sang kakek (orang tua ayah Baekhyun) yang menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan berburu artefak kuno, meninggal karena kecelakaan, bahkan sang kakek sendiri terhitung hanya satu kali bertemu dengannya hingga akhir hayat.

Terakhir kakanya yang seorang mahasiswa ilmu sejarah yang seringkali meninggalkannya untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya hingga menginap di perpustakaan kota, tapi setidaknya sang kakak masih jauh lebih baik daripada keluarganya yang lain.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Dik...kau masih marah padaku?" suara Jinwoo terdengar dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun segera mengusap air matanya seraya menjawab "Tidak".

Cklek...

Jinwoo membuka pintu, lalu segera menghampirinya dengan sebuah plastik bag ditangan.

"Kalau begitu makanlah, aku membelikanmu chesee burger kesukaanmu"

Baekhyun tak bergeming, masih betah pada posisinya membuat Jinwoo semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf dik atas yang tadi"

"Oppa ini kenapa, aku sudah tidak mau mengingat yang tadi, lagipula salahku juga berlaku tidak sopan padamu"

Jinwoo tersenyum lalu mengacak surai Baekhyun "Aku juga salah dik, tadi aku membentakmu" menelusupkan Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Keduanya berpelukan selama beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun melepaskannya lalu menatap sang kakak penuh pengharapan.

"Oppa bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat liburan semester ini?"

"Ya tentu saja, aku berencana ingin mengajakmu ke Jeju"

"Tidak" tolak Baekhyun "Jangan ke Jeju kita sudah terlalu sering kesana"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kita ke...Mesir"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut or Discontinue?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love From the Desert**

Mata Jinwoo hampir meloncat dari tempatnya tatkala mendengar pernyataan sang adik.

"Dik kau...serius?"

"Ya oppa aku merindukan Ayah" Baekhyun menunduk sambil memilin ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya "Sudah 15 tahun kita berpisah dengannya, kita juga jarang berkomunkasi selain mengucapkan natal setahun sekali, itu juga lewat email"

Jinwoo terdiam, yang dibicarakan adiknya ini ada benarnya juga.

"Baiklah kita akan pergi minggu depan, setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas semesterku" final Jinwoo sambil mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi...apa oppa tahu alamatnya?"

"Aku tahu, Ayah pernah memberiku alamatnya aku berniat suatu saat nanti ingin mengunjunginya bersama calon istriku tapi sekarang sepertinya bersamamu"

Baekhyun terbahak mendengarnya, menurutnya sang kakak punya pemikiran yang sederhana namun sangat manis dan Baekhyun sangat mengharapkan seorang wanita yang baik untuk istri oppanya.

"Oppa boleh aku minta satu hal lagi?"

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Ajak Seunghoon oppa juga ya"

.

.

.

"Kau serius Hyung!" pekik Seunghoon tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya beberapa waktu lalu dari mulut sahabatnya.

Sementara Jinwoo yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Adikmu mengajaku liburan ke Mesir? Adikmu Baekhyun kan?!" katanya masih tak percaya.

"Memangnya aku punya adik lagi selain Baekhyun?" Jinwoo menjawab malas, pandangannya tak lepas dari layar tablet di depannya "Jika kau tidak mau aku juga tidak memaksa, aku bisa pergi berdua saja dengan adikku".

"Ish Hyung aku mau kok, tapi...kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke Mesir bukannya dia itu paling anti dengan sesuatu yang berbau sejarah? sedangkan Mesir itu negeri kuno penuh sejarah".

Jinwoo meletakan tabletnya lalu membuka kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya "Aku juga tidak tahu tapi dia yang tiba-tiba mengajakku ke Mesir, katanya ingin bertemu Ayah".

"Jadi Ayahmu tinggal di Mesir hyung?"

"Hmm" gumam Jinwoo sambil memasukan tablet dan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Jadi kau mau langsung mengenalkanku kepada calon Ayah mertua".

Jinwoo menghentikan kegiatannya, matanya memicing tajam ke arah Seunghoon "Kau sepertinya mabuk Lee Seunghoon, mau kusiram jus jeruk?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap hasil ujian semester yang ditempel di mading kampusnya dan mendapati nilai yang cukup bagus di semua mata kuliahnya.

Baekhyun tentu saja senang, karena liburan semesternya ini tidak dibebani tugas perbaikan.

"Hai Baek" seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang, dan Baekhyun tidak perlu repot menengoknya karena sudah tahu pasti siapa dia.

"Ada apa Hyuna-ah?" itu Kim Hyuna, teman sekelasnya yang gemar berpakaian modis nan sexy, juga kerap kali mendapat peringatan karena pakaiannya itu.

"Liburan semester ini kita ke Disney Land Hongkong!" ajaknya masih dengan merangkul Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?" Hyuna menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Jinwoo oppa untuk pergi ke Mesir"

"WHAT THE...kau serius Baek?"

"Shut up Hyun!" bisik Baekhyun saat orang-orang di sepanjang koridor menatapi mereka.

"Oh Baiklah, tapi...kau adalah seorang mahasiswa akuntansi sama sepertiku dan kau ingin pergi ke Mesir, lab nya mahasiswa arkeologi? Kenapa menurutku ini tak lazim?"

"Jangan melantur Hyun! lagipula aku ingin menemui Ayah kandungku disana"

Hyuna masih memicing disisinya,jiwa interogatif sepertinya berada dalam level tertinggi "Menemui Ayahmu? Bukannya selama ini kau selalu menolak membicarakan ayahmu? Lalu kenapa sekarang?".

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, meskipun Hyuna ini teman baiknya tapi dia selalu merasa risih saat Hyuna berada dalam mode cerewetnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Sudah ya Hyun, kau lihat oppaku sudah menjemput" Telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk seseorang berjaket hitam dengan motor yang berwarna hitam pula.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Baekhyun segera berlari menuju motor Jinwoo.

.

.

.

"Dik!" gerakan Baekhyun yang sedang membuka helm terhenti seketika, gadis Kim itu menatap kakaknya penuh tanya.

"Ya?"

"Kukira kita bisa pergi ke Mesir besok lusa, seluruh urusan semesterku sudah selesai"

"Itu bagus! Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" Baekhyun menjawab antusias.

Jinwoo jadi ikut senang mendengarnya, lengannya beralih merangkul sang adik "Tapi ingat kita harus minta izin Ibu juga!"

"Iya oppa aku mengerti".

"Oh ya Dik, aku boleh minta izin sesuatu padamu tidak?"

Baekhyun disampingnya mengerutkan kening "Apa?"

"Jika aku membawa Jeonghwa turut serta apa kau mengizinkannya tidak?"

"Tentu saja!, Bukankah bagus jika Jeonghwa eonnie ikut, kau bisa mengenalkan calon istri juga pada Ayah"

"Dik..."

.

.

.

Waktu beranjak cepat, lusa yang kemarin dijanjikan Jinwoo bertepatan dengan hari ini, Baekhyun sudah selesai mengemas barang-barangnya, lalu menggeret koper merahnya ke ruang tengah, dimana Jinwoo masih belum selesai berkemas.

"Apa Jeonghwa eonnie belum datang?"

"Jeonghwa akan langsung ke bandara dik, kita hanya akan menunggu Seunghoon".

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping sang kakak, perhatiannya tertuju pada banyak barang bawaan seperti beberapa buku tebal yang Baekhyun duga jumlah halamannya lebih dari 500.

"Oppa mau bawa buku-buku itu juga?"

"Ya dik, hitung-hitung belajar di tengah liburan"

Baekhyun menghela napas, sebenarnya dia paling malas mendengar betapa fanatiknya sang kakak pada ilmu purbakala itu, tapi untuk kali ini Baekhyun tak akan mencekcoki sang oppa tentang hal itu, dia benar-benar ingin menikmati liburang dengan penuh kedamaian.

Ting Tong...

Terdengar suara bel rumahnya.

"Sepertinya Seunghoon sudah datang dik"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu depan dan mendapati Kim Hyuna berdiri di sana setelah pintu terbuka.

"Hyuna?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh kemari?"

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Mesir, apa kau lupa?" kata Baekhyun masih terheran.

Hyuna mendengus akan respon Baekhyun "Aku ingat Baek saaaaaangat ingat, justru karena hari ini kau pergi ke Mesir aku ingin menawari tumpangan ke bandara untukmu ya tapi jika kau tidak mau ya sudah" ujar Hyuna pura-pura merajuk lalu berbalik badan bersiap meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Eh Hyuna! Jangan pergi dulu, ayo masuk" Baekhyun menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya masuk.

.

"Oh hai Oppa!"

"Hai Hyun, mau ikut ke Mesir juga?" tanya Jinwoo begitu mendengar sapaan dari teman Baekhyun itu.

"Tidak oppa, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka pergi ke negara berpadang pasir aku lebih suka negara berpencakar langit" guraunya dan dihadiahi kekehan Jinwoo.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau mengantar Baekhyun ke bandara, karena ini adalah pertamakalinya kami tidak menghabiskan waktu libur bersama"

"Wah terimakasih ya Hyun, kau baik sekali"

"Sudahlah oppa itu bukan apa-apa"

Baekhyun yang baru datang entah dari mana, menjatuhkan diri di sofa sambil mengomel "Apa Seunghoon oppa akan ikut atau tidak sih? Kita hanya punya waktu dua jam lagi sebelum jadwal penerbangan dan lagi Jeonghwa eonnie juga pasti lama menunggu disana".

Jinwoo melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya "Aku susul Seunghoon dulu dik" kata Jinwoo sembari menghilang di balik pintu.

Hyuna yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kini menghampiri temannya "Sudahlah Baek jangan menekuk wajahmu terus menerus nanti cantiknya hilang" Hyuna tahu betul bahwa temannya ini tidak suka dibuat menunggu.

"Aku hanya kesal Hyun!" ketusnya.

Hyuna menangguk mengerti lalu merogoh tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan dua buah botol kaca berukuran kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" heran Baekhyun.

"Itu vaksin ular gurun, kau tahu bahwa ular gurun punya bisa mematikan dan vaksin itu bisa menjadi pertolongan pertama apabila kau atau Jinwoo oppa digigit ular gurun"

"Kau mendoakanku digigit ular gurun?"

"Tentu saja tidak Baek, aku ini temanmu mana mungkin mendoakanmu seburuk itu"

.

.

Perjalanan menuju bandara memakan waktu lebih dari 30 menit.

Begitu sampai, Jinwoo segera berlari ke arah seorang gadis berkaos merah yang melambai kepadanya meninggalkan tiga orang lainnya.

"Kebiasaan Jinwoo hyung memang begitu saat bertemu Jeonghwa" jelas Seunghoon.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, tangannya menggandeng Hyuna untuk mengikutinya ke arah Jinwoo dan Jeonghwa.

"Jadi ini adikmu itu oppa?" kata Jeonghwa saat menatap Baekhyun yang baru datang bersama Hyuna.

"Iya eonnie"

Jeonghwa mengulurkan tangannya "Aku Park Jeonghwa"

"Kim Baekhyun" balas Baekhyun sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

Belum sepuluh menit kedua gadis itu berkenalan, terdengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa seluruh penumpang tujuan Alexandria harus segera menaiki pesawat.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus bergegas!" kata Jinwoo kepada Seunghoon, Jeonghwa, dan Baekhyun.

"Kita tinggal ya Hyun, pulang nanti akan kubelikan unta" kata Seunghoon dan mendapat tamparan Hyuna di punggungnya.

"Have a good day Hyun! aku akan merindukanmu disana!" timpal Baekhyun sambil memeluk Hyuna.

"You too"

.

.

Baekhyun sudah dua kali memuntahkan isi perutnya saat pesawat tujuan Kairo baru landas 3 jam lalu.

"Sudah baikan Baek?" tanya Jeonghwa yang duduk disampingnya dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun mengagguk lemas "Aku baik eonnie"

"Kau mau Jinwoo oppa disini?"

"Jangan eonnie, aku hanya perlu kopi"

Jeonghwa mengangguk lalu memesan kopi ke seorang pramugari yang lewat.

"Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku naik pesawat" kata Baekhyun.

"Kukira kau tidak bisa naik pesawat lama-lama"

"Ya sepertinya begitu eonnie, apalagi perjalanan Seoul-Alexandria membutuhkan waktu 12 jam 7 menit, kita juga akan satu kali transit di Istanbul"

Baekhyun dibuat sweetdrop mengingatnya, sepertinya isi perutnya akan terkuras habis selama perjalanan.

"Emm Baek"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, tanyakanlah"

Jeonghwa terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum "Baek kenapa kau memanggilku eonnie, bukannya aku dua tahun lebih muda darimu ya?"

"Itu karena kau adalah kekasih Jinwoo oppa"

"Aku dan Jinwoo oppa hanya berteman" kilah Jeonghwa namun kedua pipinya dihiasi semburat merah.

"Jangan khawatir eonnie aku menyetujui kalian kok" singkat Baekhyun.

Gadis Park itu menatap Baekhyun dengan gusar "Bukan begitu Baek, lagipula Jinwoo oppa tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku jadi kumohon jangan terlalu berharap terhadap hubungan kita"

"Jinwoo oppa menyukaimu eonnie, dia sering sekali menceritakanmu padaku".

Park Jeonghwa menatap Baekhyun lebih serius "Baek...bukannya aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan percintaan bersama Jinwoo oppa tapi kau tahukan kita berdua sudah berteman sejak lama dan merasa saling pengertian juga nyaman"

"lagipula aku masih punya cita-cita yang belum tercapai, jadi sebisa mungkin aku memprioritaskan cita-citaku dan mengesampingkan hal lain yang seperti hubungan percintaan, karena menurutku cinta itu bisa menunggu sedangkan cita-citaku tidak"

Baekhyun tertegun akan penjelasan Jeonghwa yang panjang lebar, jika Jinwoo mengesampingkan masalah percintaannya karena ingin melihat adiknya bahagia maka Jeonghwa mengesampingkan masalah percintaan karena ingin meraih cita-citanya, itu adalah pemikiran berbeda namun satu pandangan dari dua orang yang menurut Baekhyun sepertinya berjodoh.

"Jika pada akhirnya Jinwoo oppa bukan jodohmu, akan kudoakan bahwa eonnie mendapatkan yang terbaik"

Jeonghwa tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "Aku juga mendoakan hal yang sama untukmu"

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan akhirnya mereka sampai di Bandara Internasional Alexandria.

Baekhyun yang terserang jet lag parah hanya bisa bergelayut di lengan Jinwoo dan itu membuat Jeonghwa dan Seunghoon khawatir melihatnya.

"Baek kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Seunghoon dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban, tubuhnya terasa amat lemas.

"Oppa apa lebih baik kita menginap di hotel dulu daripada langsung ke Giza" timpal Jeonghwa yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita cari hotel sekitaran sini"

.

.

.

Esok paginya keempatnya segera berangkat ke stasiun untuk menempuh 2 hari perjalanan darat via kereta api menuju alamat rumah ayah Baekhyun yang ternyata hanya berjarak 3km dari situs Piramida Agung.

Baekhyun beberapa kali menghela napas, perjalanan untuk menemui sang ayah sangatlah melelahkan, tapi setidaknya naik kereta api masih jauh lebih baik daripada naik pesawat sih.

Apalagi kereta yang mereka tumpangi termasuk kelas eksekutif yang terdiri atas kompartemen-kompartemen yang nyaman.

Keempatnya kini sedang sibuk bermain kartu di kompartemen yang mereka tempati hingga Baekhyun berdiri dan membuat atensi tiga lainnya teralih

"Mau kemana dik?"

"Aku lapar oppa, mau beli makanan dulu"

"Perlu kuantar Baek?" kali ini Seunghoon yang bertanya.

"Tidak perlu oppa, aku bisa sendiri" Baekhyun menolak halus lalu segera keluar konteramen, sebelum Seunghoon bicara lebih lanjut.

Jujur saja dia merasa agak canggung saat hanya berdua bersama Seunghoon.

Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah troli penjual makanan.

Membeli empat porsi kebab, air mineral, dan roti gandum, kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kompartemennya sebelum tubuhnya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang nenek.

Nenek itu terjatuh, dan Baekhyun membantunya berdiri seraya meminta maaf.

"Sorry Maam, Are you ok?"

Nenek itu mendongak lalu bola matanya yang berwarna biru menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tercengang, seperti tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Queen?"

"Hah?"Baekhyun heran bukan main kenapa nenek itu memanggilnya begitu.

"Wh-What?"

"Queen this is you" kedua tangan keriputnya menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun "I Know Amon-Ra always save you my Queen" katanya lagi dengan berkaca-kaca membuat beberapa penumpang menatapinya.

"Maam..."

"Queen Sat-"

"Grandma!" terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang tubuh nenek itu.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai coklat datang menghampiri "Aku mencari grandma ke seluruh gerbong, ternyata grandma disini"

"Rose lihatlah Queen ada disini" tunjuk sang nenek pada Baekhyun yang kini mengusap tengkuknya.

"Oh Miss Sorry-"

"Gwaenchana! Tidak apa"

"Kau dari Korea juga?" tanya Rose antusias.

"Ya tentu saja"

"Akhirnya aku menemukan teman senegara juga disini dan maaf atas sikap neneku"

"Sudah itu bukanlah apa-apa, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kompartemen dulu ya".

"Iya, hati-hati" sahut Rose.

Baekhyun segera berjalan cepat menuju kompertamennya, takutnya Jinwoo khawatir karena dirinya tak kunjung kembali.

Dalam hati dia heran juga kenapa nenek tadi memanggilnya Queen? Ratu? Apakah wajahnya mirip dengan ratu Mesir? Tapi kan Mesir dipimpin seorang presiden, mana punya ratu? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir spekulasi konyol itu dan berangapan bahwa si nenek mungkin sudah agak pikun.

"Dik kau kemana saja?" tanya sang kakak begitu Baekhyun baru memasuki kompartemen.

"Maaf oppa tadi ada sedikit insiden"

"Insiden apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa oppa, sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

.

.

.

.

Kereta sudah berhenti di stasiun, semua penumpang termasuk Jinwoo, Baekhyun, Seunghoon dan Jeonghwa berhamburan keluar.

Di tepi stasiun ada sebuah restoran kecil, keempatnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sana.

"Seberapa jauh lagi Hyung?" kata Seunghoon sambil menyantap kuah karinya, wajahnya dibanjiri keringat dan kulitnya menjadi sedikit memerah karena panasnya temperatur sekitar.

"Jika dilihat dari GPS kurang lebih 10 km lagi" balas Jinwoo sambil mengelapi keningnya dengan sapu tangan, dia juga sama kepanasannya seperti Seunghoon.

Well tentu saja, iklim gurun Mesir terbilang cukup panas bagi orang-orang yang berasal dari negara subtropis seperti Korea.

"Lalu kita naik apa kesana?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara.

"Kita naik taxi"

"Kau tahu perjalanan kita dari Seoul untuk menemui Ayah Jinwoo oppa sudah memakan waktu hampir 3x24 jam, woah perjalanan terpanjang yang pernah kulakukan" timpal Jeonghwa sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah 20 menit lagi kita pergi ke tempat Ayahku, jadi cepat habiskan makannya" intrupsi Jinwoo dan itu membuat tiga lainnya segera melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Setelah makan keempatnya memesan dua taxi, yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Karena kondisi jalanan yang lenggang, jauh dari kata macet, akhirnya dengan waktu kurang lebih 40 menit taxi mereka sampai di sebuah perumahan model privet drive dalam serial Harry Potter, karena memiliki ukuran, bentuk, dan dicat warna sama.

"Jadi rumah nomor berapa?" tanya Seunghoon yang penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dari pelari marathon yang kaosnya sudah kuyup dengan keringat.

"117, sepertinya kita kelebihan tiga rumah" kata Jinwoo sambil meneliti nomor rumah di depannya.

"Jadi kita berjalan lagi?" Baekhyun menatap kakanya tak percaya.

"Hanya tiga rumah dik, jika kau kelelahan biar aku saja yang membawa kopermu"

"Aku bisa sendiri oppa" jawab Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Jinwoo bersama Seunghoon.

Bukannya dia tidak kelelahan, sejujurnya gadis Kim ini merasa amat lelah, tentu saja lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan udara 12 jam 7 menit, 45 jam naik kereta api, dan ditambah 15 menit naik taksi, apalagi suhu udara sangat panas.

Meski begitu Baekhyun tidak mau egois sekarang, kelelahan yang dirasakannya pasti juga dirasakan Jinwoo.

"Baek! mau kemana kau? Ini nomor 117" ujar Seunghoon.

Baekhyun melirik Seunghoon yang berjarak 5 meter di belakangnya, lalu kembali menghampiri si Lee dengan malas.

"Jadi ini rumahnya" itu Jinwoo yang baru sampai bersama Jeonghwa.

"Benar lihat saja" tunjuk Seunghoon pada nomor yang tertera di dinding.

Jinwoo tersenyum lebar melihatnya lalu menggandeng Baekhyun seraya berkata "Ayo dik!"

Jinwoo dan Baekhyun memasuki pekarangan rumah itu diikuti Seunghoon dan Jeonghwa.

Tok...tok...tok...

Jinwoo menggedor pintunya tidak sabaran.

Dan tidak ada jawaban.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok..

Menggedor dengan tempo yang lebih sering dan keras.

Dan setelah beberapa menit menggedor akhirnya pintu kayu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria tua yang kelihatan bingung dengan keberadaan empat anak muda berwajah oriental di depannya.

"Who You?!" tanyanya dengan ketus, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Apa kabar...Ayah?" Jinwoo menyapa dan itu membuat si pria tua tertegun.

Matanya menatap lekat wajah Jinwoo "kau...Jinwoo? anaku?" katanya dengan keraguan kentara.

Tanpa di duga Jinwoo tertawa, "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, terakhir saat aku masih setinggi ini" membuat ukuran sebatas bahunya.

"Kau benar-benar Jinwoo?" kata yang paling tua masih tak percaya, aksen bahasa koreanya terdengar aneh.

"Ya Ayah"

Tn Kim memeluk Jinwoo dengan erat, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang senang, sedih, tak percaya semua jadi satu.

"Aku serasa bermimpi, setelah lima belas tahun berpisah akhirnya aku bisa melihat langsung rupa putraku" katanya sambil terisak.

Tn Kim melepaskan pelukannya, "Mana adikmu?"

Jinwoo tak menjawab, dia hanya melarikan pandangan kearah Baekhyun.

Dan gesture itu cukup dimengerti Tn Kim, pria paru baya itu merentangkan tangannya seraya berkata "Come here Baek!"

Baekhyun segera menghambur kepelukan ayahnya dengan air mata berlinangan.

Bohong jika selama lima belas tahun ini dia tak merindukan sang ayah, karena selalu menghindari segala macam pembicaraan mengenai ayah adalah bagian dari siasatnya untuk menekan segala kerinduan itu.

Dan sekarang dia menemuinya, setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan.

Seunghoon dan Jeonghwa tersenyum di tempat masing-masing, menyaksikan pertemuan mengharukan antara Kim bersaudara bersama ayah mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Ok reader-nim semoga ga bosan mengikuti cerita abnormal ini.

Dan untuk karakter Firaun Chanyeol belum dimunculkan dulu ya, so sabar menunggu.

Dan buat yang BRIDES WAR mungkin lusa aku update (belum kelar ngetik soalnya).

Jaga kesehatan reader-nim and see you next chap.

감사헤요

-ChanBaek Area-


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love From the Desert**

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir saat Yunhyeong -anak tetangga Ayahnya- menyodorkan semangkuk koftta kehadapannya.

Bukan karena masakan gadis itu tidak enak, Baekhyun akui bahwa masakan gadis blaster Korea-Mesir itu enak sekali, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah sudah dua hari dia menetap dan selama itu pula selalu disuguhi koffta atau kebuli yang bahan dasarnya daging kambing dan itu sangat berlemak.

Well Baekhyun tak mau pulang ke Korea dengan tubuh yang gemuk.

"Aku diet"

Yunhyeong menaikan sebelah alisnya "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Makanan ini" menunjuk koftta "Sangat banyak lemaknya, dan aku tidak mau pulang jadi babi ke Korea"

Tanpa disangka Yunhyeong terkekeh "Aku memakannya hampir setiap hari tapi kau coba lihat tubuhku"

Baekhyun melihat tubuh gadis Song itu dan tak mendapati lemak berlebih disana.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya si Kim penasaran.

"Selama kau makan youghurt setiap hari, kau tidak akan jadi gemuk Baek"

Baekhyun menatap gadis itu cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk melahap kofttahnya sambil memandangi wajah yang memasaknya.

Yunhyeong itu cantik, wajahnya merupakan perpaduan Arabic dan oriental yang sempurna, Mata besar berpadu hidung mancung, bibir plum, dan kulit seputih susu selayaknya gadis Asia.

"Yun, apa kau pernah ke Korea?"

"Sekali, saat itu ulang tahun mendiang neneku dan Ayahku segaja mengajak kami kesana"

"Padahal kau menyandang marga Korea dinamamu"

Yunhyeong terkekeh sebelum menjawab "Bagiku Korea adalah tempat rekreasi dan Mesir adalah tanah airku".

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali sambil mulai mengunyah koffta nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ayah dan oppaku, dari tadi aku tidak lihat mereka"

"Sepertinya masih di ruang kerja, mereka kedengarannya sedang merencankan perjalanan ke Hamunaptra"

"Aish Jinja?" kata Baekhyun setengah memekik dan itu mencuri atensi Yunhyeong yang tengah membereskan piring kotor.

"Kurasa kau bukan fanatik sejarah" kata si gadis Song sambil senyum.

"Aku alergi" kata Baekhyun sambil memasang ekspresi geli.

"Aku juga bukan orang yang suka sejarah, tapi percayalah jika kau pergi ke Piramida kristal di Hamunaptra, kau akan merasakan semacam daya tarik dan suasana menenangkan, kau juga tidak akan puas jika hanya satu kali mengunjunginya"

Baekhyun mengankat alisnya "Semenarik itukah?"

"Tentu, apalagi jika kau sudah melihat aula utama"

"Aula utama?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, dia akui sebelumnya tidak pernah setertarik ini pada si ilmu purbakala, tapi entah kenapa saat Yunhyeong menyebut aula utama Baekhyun menjadi sangat penasaran.

Seperti apa aula utama piramida kristal? Ada ruang apa lagi di dalam piramida kristal? dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang bercokol di otaknya yang pada habitualnya digunakan untuk memikirkan soal akutansi dan manajemen.

"Kau sepertinya belum tahu ya?" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan gaya anak taman kanak-kanak yang ditawari eskrim "Piramida kristal punya 3 ruangan yang jika digabungkan sebesar pesawat penumpang di dalamnya dan salah satunya adalah aula utama"

"Aula utama itu apa?"

"Aula utama adalah ruang terbesar di piramida dengan dinding yang dipenuhi relief dan lantai batu berisi perangkap"

"Lantai batu berisi perangkap? Lalu bagaimana kita berjalan?" heran Baekhyun.

Yunhyeong menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga "Kau harus mengikuti alur ceritanya" dan si Song melihat raut wajah semakin bingung ditampilkan Baekhyun maka dia kembali berkata "Lantai batunya berukir huruf hiegrolif yang acak, dan kau harus menyusun sebuah alur cerita tentang perahu Ra yang berlayar di Laut Merah, dan jika kau salah menginjak maka akan keluar pedang, panah, gada berduri dan perangkap lain dari dalam lantai batu.."

"Dan yang lebih parah kau bisa terperosok ke dalam ruang bawah tanah yang tidak diketahui jalan keluarnya" itu Jinwoo yang melanjutkan sambil menghampiri kedua gadis di meja makan.

Baekhyun menatap kearah kakaknya "Itu mengerikan"

"Itu menyenangkan dik selagi kau mau menuruti aturan disana" menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Piramida kristal jauh lebih menarik dari piramida agung, orang yang berkunjung juga masih sedikit karena lokasinya terpencil dan perjalanan menuju Hamunaptra sendiri juga harus dilaksanakan pada dini hari menjelang matahari terbit karena di waktu lainnya kau hanya akan tersesat"

"Apakah tempat itu jauh dari sini?"

"Kita membutuhkan waktu 40 menit untuk ke Piramida agung dan 18 jam naik unta ke Hamunaptra"

"Naik unta?" kaget Baekhyun disertai bayangan mahluk herbivora gurun berkaki empat, berkutu dan mungkin menendang berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Naik unta tidak seburuk itu Baek" Yunhyeong menyahuti seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Itu cukup menyenangkan dibanding naik kuda" timpal Jinwoo.

"So apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Seunghoon yang baru datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah cerita menarik dari Yunhyeong, Jinwoo, dan Seunghoon bak pemandu wisata Baekhyun jadi berkeinginan untuk ikut ke Hamunaptra.

Meski baru pertama kali mendengar nama kota tua itu tapi kedengarannya tidak asing sama sekali.

Sekarang ini Baekhyun sedang membereskan pakainnya sementara Oppanya dan Seunghoon sedang mengemasi tenda, karena mereka akan berkemah disana setidaknya satu hari dan Hamunaptra tidak menyediakan penginapan.

Baekhyun selesai dengan kegiatan packing pakaiannya, kemudian meletakann ranselnya di samping ransel Yunhyeong dan Jeonghwa.

Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya, berniat menyusul Jeonghwa dan Yunhyeong di lantai bawah sebelum matanya melirik jurnal sang Ayah tergeletak di atas meja.

Awalnya Baekhyun acuh saja, hingga sebuah gambar kalung berbandul logam pipih dengan gambar satu mata berpupil biru menarik atensinya.

Di sekeliling mata biru itu terukir banyak hiegrolief yang Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Itu Eyes of Horus" suara Ayahnya mengintrupsi "Artefak yang dicari kakek hingga akhir hayatnya, kalung fenomenal yang selalu digunakan Thutmosis saat berperang dengan tujuan selalu dilindungi Horus sang dewa perang" lanjutnya.

"Apa kakek menemukannya?"

"Satu-satunya artefak fenomenal yang tidak ditemukan kakekmu beserta para arkeolog lain adalah Eyes of Horus, ada beberapa arkeolog yang menduga bahwa Thutmosis memberikan kalung itu pada Ratunya, dan masalahnya tidak ada yang tahu dimana sang ratu dimakamkan bahkan di Lembah para Ratu pun tidak ada"

Selagi mendengar penjelasan sang Ayah Baekhyun menatap gambar kalung itu lekat, rasanya dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat pagi sekali menuju ke Hamunaptra, dan seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa mereka akan mampir dulu ke Giza -tempat Piramida Agung berada- lalu menyewa unta untuk menyusuri gurun menuju kota tua Hamunaptra.

Belum sampai satu jam, mereka akhirnya sampai di Giza.

Baik Baekhyun, Jinwoo, Seunghoon dan Jeonghwa terkagum-kagum melihat bangunan raksasa yang ukurannya hampir menyamai gunung.

Di samping Piramida Agung terdapat Patung Spinx yang tak kalah besarnya.

"Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk membuat ini" gumam Jeonghwa sambil merentangkan tangan ke udara seolah menyentuh bagian Spinx, sementara Jinwoo dan Seunghoon mengabadikannya lewat kamera ponsel.

Jinwoo juga sesekali mencatatkan sesuatu di note kecilnya.

Baekhyun duduk di tempat yang agak teduh sambil mengipasi tubuhnya "Panas sekali, sunblok bisa habis jika begini" gerutunya sembari menatapi botol sunblok yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Sebotol minuman dingin disodorkan di depan wajahnya "Minumlah Baek, aku tahu kau haus" kata Yunhyeong sambil mendudukan diri disampingnya.

Baekhyun segera meneguk minuman itu sampai habis.

"Hah...hah...apalagi perjalanan kita ke Hamunaptra masih jauh kan?"

"Sangat jauh, kita butuh waktu hampir 20 jam"

Baekhyun sweetdrop mendengarnya, menyusuri gurun dengan temperatur sepanas ini dalam waktu hampir 20 jam bukanlah hal main-main.

"Kira-kira berapa suhu disini Yun?"

"Sekitar 45 derajat celcius"

Percakapan terhenti saat melihat beberapa ekor unta datang kearah mereka.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri diikuti Yunhyeong.

"Transportasi kita menuju Hamunaptra sudah datang!" teriak Jeonghwa.

Yunhyeong berjalan mendahului, sementara atensi Baekhyun terpaku pada sesuatu di tanah tempatnya tadi duduk.

Baekhyun kembali kesana, berjongkok untuk melihat sesuatu mirip logam yang tersembunyi antara kerikil disana.

Gadis Kim itu menyingkirkan kerikil penghalangnya dan terlihat sebuah logam yang kelihatan seperti kompas, hanya saja ditengahnya terdapat lubang.

"Benda apa ini?" gumamnya sambil memungut benda itu.

Dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi, Baekhyun memasukan jari telunjuk ke lubang di tengah logam itu, dan tanpa diduga terdengar bunyi klik diikuti merekahnya bagian sisinya bagai bintang segi banyak.

"Ini bagus" takjubnya.

"Dik! cepatlah!" Suara Jinwoo mengintrupsi.

Baekhyun buru-buru memasukan benda itu kedalam saku, kemudian segera menghampiri sang oppa yang berdiri menunggu.

Tanpa menyadari seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang setengah wajahnya ditutupi cadar menatapnya sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan, mereka menyusuri gurun sambil menaiki unta dengan suhu diatas 40 derajat sangatlah menyiksa.

Baekhyun merasa seolah dipanggang dalam microwave, beberapa kali Baekhyun meminta untuk istirahat dan mengeluh betapa lambatnya unta berjalan.

"Apa untanya tidak bisa berlari?" keluh Baekhyun karena unta yang ditungganginya sangatlah lamban.

"Belum dik, untanya akan berlari saat sampai di Hamunaptra" tukas Jinwoo.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mencebikan bibirnya.

.

.

Malam menjelang, temperatur menjadi sangat dingin kontras seperti siangnya.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai mengenakan mantel yang kebetulan dibawanya dan kini gadis itu berhenti mengeluh tentang kepanasan.

Unta-unta berjalan makin lambat hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Baekhyun mendongak kebingungan.

"Ini jalur menuju Hamunaptra" suara sang Ayah terdengar.

Baekhyun tertegun, begitupula Jinwoo, Seunghoon, dan Jeonghwa karena sejujurnya yang berada dihadapan mereka adalah bentangan gurun luas yang gelap dan sunyi.

"Dimana?"

"Kita tunggu hingga matahari terbit"

Si gadis Kim melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan angka 5 tepat, itu berarti mereka punya waktu beberapa menit sebelum matahari terbit.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa harus menunggu matahari terbit untuk sampai ke Hamunaptra.

Saat fajar menyingsing, semburat kemerahan terlihat di langit, mulai menerangi seisi gurun sunyi itu.

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat sesuatu berkilauan bagai mengambang di langit, awalnya hanya kilauan kecil tapi lama-kelamaan semakin membesar hingga mampu menerangi sekitarnya yang ternyata sebuah kota.

"Sekarang!" komando Tn Kim.

Baekhyun tak mengerti awalnya, tapi melihat unta lain dipacu sangat cepat jadi dia menurut.

Unta- unta itu berlari sangat cepat tanpa disuruh, bahkan Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali kekang agar tidak jatuh.

Kilauan cahaya makin terlihat jelas saat mereka mendekati kota kuno itu, tepatnya dari sesuatu diatas Piramida yang menjadi siluet terbesar dari kejauhan.

Saat posisi mereka semakin mendekat, maka semakin jelas pula bahwa di depan piramida terdapat banyak tiang berujung rucing, seperti pagar tralis dengan ukuran besar.

Tepat di depan tiang-tiang berujung runcing, unta yang mereka tunggangi berhenti.

"Itu Obelix" kata Seunghoon yang turun paling awal sembari melangkah ke tiang-tiang berujung runcing tersebut dimana beberapa diantaranya sudah runtuh.

"Apa itu?" pertanyaan Baekhyun merujuk ke sesuatu berkilauan di puncak Piramdia.

"Berlian" singkat Yunhyeong yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Berlian?" heran si Kim dan itu mendapat anggukan dari Yunhyeong.

"Kau kira kenapa Piramida ini disebut piramida kristal? Itu karena ada kristal berlian besar di puncaknya, dan berlian itulah yang tadi membimbing kita untuk sampai disini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat matahari terbit, berlian itu akan memancarkan kialauan seperti tadi yang membimbing orang untuk sampai di Hamunaptra, tapi saat matahari meninggi hingga tenggelam, berlian itu akan meredup hingga kehilangan kilaunya seakan melarang jika ada orang yang ingin datang ke Hamunaptra selain saat fajar menyingsing, lihatlah!" jelas si Song.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepala, dan melihat bahwa kilauan berlian itu kian meredup seiring naiknya posisi matahari.

"Ini seperti teknik komputer, bagaimana orang zaman dulu melakukannya?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti ini adalah salah satu daya tarik Piramida ini"

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berdecak kagum karena teknik sejarah, gadis itu bahkan mengikuti yang lain memasuki Piramida Kristal dengan semangat.

Piramida kristal tidaklah sebesar Piramida Giza, ukurannya mungkin tidak sampai semperempat Piramida Giza.

Namun ada sebuah berlian besar di puncaknya yang runcing yang kini kilauannya semakin redup.

Pintu masuk piramida adalah sebuah lubang setinggi tiga meter dengan patung manusia berkepala elang dan manusia bertanduk mengapit di kanan kirinya.

Kaki Baekhyun mulai melewati pintu masuk dan disuguhi lorong panjang dengan obor dipasang di sepanjang dinding sebagai bantuan penerangan.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan perasaan kagum dan takjub yang campur aduk.

Baekhyun juga merasa tak asing dengan tempat kuno ini meski Ayahnya baru saja mengatakan bahwa bangunan ini dibuat sekitar 8000 tahun lalu, itu artinya sebelum masehi.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah, menoleh ke kanan memperhatikan lukisan dinding yang menampilkan seorang jendral yang tengah menaiki kereta kuda perang memimpin pasukan di belakangnya.

"..Amenemhat" bisiknya tanpa sadar, dan sejurus kemudian Baekhyun tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Amenemhat itu apa?

Darimana kata itu berasal?

Dua pertanyaan mendadak berseliweran di kepalanya menimbulkan sedikit pusing karena tak menemukan jawaban.

Baekhyun akhirnya bersikap apatis, dengan mengangkat bahu gadis itu mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang sudah jauh mendahului.

.

.

Ada dua lorong menghadang dihadapannya, dan Baekhyun tak tahu kemana tadi Ayah dan temannya pergi.

Mereka ke kanan atau kiri? bingungnya.

Kedua lorong itu sama-sama dipasangi obor, apa itu artinya aman-aman saja melangkah ke arah mana pun.

Lama Baekhyun bergelut dengan pikirannya, pada akhirnya gadis Kim itu memilih untuk mengambil lorong kiri.

Lorong kiri ternyata memiliki langit-langit yang lebih tinggi dari pintu masuk tadi, lukisan yang ditampilkan juga jauh lebih banyak, dan terasa panjang sekali.

Baekhyun bahkan belum menemukan ujungnya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar saat menemukan belokan beberapa meter di depannya.

Baekhyun segera melangkah kesana, berharap bahwa itu adalah ujung dari lorong ini namun alih-alih menemukan jalan keluar, Baekhyun malah menemukan tangga yang mengarah ke atas.

"Yang benar saja" ujarnya tak percaya karena sejujurnya sudah lelah berjalan di sepanjang lorong dan malah berakhir dipertemukan tangga, apalagi dalam keadaan gelap.

Obor terakhir yang menerangi diletakan di tempatnya kini berdiri.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia terpisah sendirian dari rombongannya, tersesat dalam bangunan berusia ribuan tahun di kunjungan pertamanya, itu kedengaran bagus kan?

Baekhyun menyempat melirik ke belakang, menimang apakah dia harus kembali ke jalan tadi lalu memilih lorong kanan?

Tapi itu terlalu jauh, dia malas harus mondar mandir di bangunan kuno ini.

Atau lebih baik dia menaiki tangga di depannya, mungkin saja ada jalan penghunbung yang pertemukannya dengam rombongannya?

Baekhyun dilema jadinya, dan pada akhirnya pilihannya adalah menapaki tangga gelap.

Langkahnya pelan namun bunyinya menggema keseluruh ruangan, Baekhyun meraba-raba jalan di depannya bagaikan orang buta atau memang sedang buta sementata karena semakin menaiki tangga maka semakin gelap pula meliputinya.

Sudah puluhan anak tangga ditapaki namun belum juga ditemukannya permukaan datar sebagai akhir dari tangga, yang artinya kini Baekhyun terus menaik.

Lama kelamaan Baekhyun mulai takut, bukan hantu tapi kemungkinan dia tersesat dan tak dapat keluar dari tempat ini sangatlah besar.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya Baekhyun tak menyadari pijakannya tangganya sudah hilang berganti dengan turunan tanpa anak tangga yang licin.

Baekhyun jelas saja tergelincir, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk namun tak berhenti meluncur ke bawah.

Si Kim baru sadar bahwa ini mirip mainan perosotan di taman hanya saja sangat gelap dan berdebu.

"Woahhh!" pekiknya saat perosotannya makin menurun curam dan makin berdebu.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sipitnya namun sesuatu seperti mengusiknya untuk kembali terbuka, dan seketika matanya membola terbuka.

Di depan sana ada cahaya benderang

'Apa ini jalan keluarnya?' benaknya berkata.

BRUG

Tubuhnya jatuh diiringi debu beterbangan di sekelilingnya.

"Uhuk uhuk" Baekhyun terbatuk saat sebagian debu ikut terhisap dan mengotori paru-parunya.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat "Baekhyun?" itu Song Yunhyeong yang kini berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang penampilannya sudah sangat kotor bagaikan kucing yang masuk selokan.

"Hai Yun!" sapanya sambil cengar-cengir pada Yunhyeong, tak mengindahkan kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau kemana saja Baek? kami semua menghkhawatirkanmu, kami kira kau tersesat dan terperosok di aula utama?" cerocos Yunhyeong.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, merasa tak enak pada Yunhyeong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara langkah terburu mendekat.

"Ada apa Yun?" tanya Seunghoon khawatir.

"Tak ada oppa hanya Baekhyun sudah ketemu"

Seunghoon mengalihkan pandang pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya coreng moreng kena debu.

"Kau ok Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan isyarat mengangkat kedua jempol.

.

.

.

"Makannya jangan lirik sana-sini" gerutu Jinwoo sambil menempelkan kapas cairan antiseptik di luka gores Baekhyun.

Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang, rombongan kini ada di areal belakang piramida sedang mendirikan tenda.

Memang masih terlalu siang untuk membangun tenda, namun Tn Kim memutuskan untuk menyudahi eksplorasi piramida karena tak ingin Baekhyun tersesat lagi.

"Maaf oppa shh" Baekhyun mendesis dan Jinwoo menjauhkan tangannya.

"Apa itu sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan kini gerakan Jinwoo menjadi lebih lembut dalam mengobatinya.

Setelah selesai diobati akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur saja.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan badannya saat angin dingin terasa menggigit kulit.

Keadaan di sekelilingnya sudah gelap, mungkin di luar sana dinyalakan api unggun karena terlihat bayangan nyala api di tendanya.

Tapi kenapa dia hanya sendirian di tenda? Mana Yunhyeong dan Jeonghwa?

Baekhyun meraih sweater merah mudanya lalu ditimpa mantel untuk melapisi kaos oblong dan jeans yang dikenakannya karena demi apapun disini dingin sekali.

Si Kim meraih resleting tenda lalu melangkah keluar, dimana ada Yunhyeong yang terduduk sendirian di depan api unggun yang lumayan besar.

"Eoh Baek sudah bangun?" tanya gadis itu, penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun hanya saja ada kupluk bertengger di kepalanya.

"Yang lain kemana Yun?"

"Kembali ke piramida, katanya ingin lihat aula utama. Mereka menyuruhku tetap disini untuk menemanimu"

Baekhyun mendengus lalu mengambil tempat di samping Yunhyeong, kepalanya bersandar di bahu si Song.

"Tidakah kau bosan menunggu disini?"

"Aku sebenarnya baru kembali dari kebun palem delta Nil"

Baekhyun menegakan kepalanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Maksudmu sungai Nil? dimana?"

Yunhyeong menatap si Kim sambil menaikan alis "Kau belum tahu ya bahwa tempat kita berkemah berbatasan dengan kebun palem delta Nil" sambil menunjuk dengan dagu pada kumpulan pohon palem di depan mereka.

"Ayo kesana Yun!"

Yunhyeong melebarkan mata "Sireo! Ini sudah malam Baek, disana gelap sekali"

"Itu tak masalah, aku tidak takut gelap Yun! Ayo kita kesana! Sudah lama aku ingin lihat sungai Nil!" pintanya sambil aegyo.

Yunhyeong menatapnya lama dan pada akhirnya sebuah ya terucap dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukan dengan cepat kamera dan barang-barang yang menurutnya diperlukan lalu mengernyit saat melihat sebotol kecil vaksin ular gurun dan suntikannya, yang waktu itu diberikan Hyuna, salah satunya bahkan diberikan kepada sang oppa untuk jaga-jaga.

'Apa ini diperlukan juga?' dan pada akhirnya benda itu masuk juga ke tas kecilnya.

Tak lupa juga Baekhyun menyambar senter sebelum melangkah keluar.

Yunhyeong berdiri menunggu dengan tas ransel kecil dan senter di tangan.

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

Sesuai ekspetasinya, kebun palem delta nil sangatlah indah dan yang terindah adalah pemandangan sungai Nil yang berlatar langit malam bertabur bintang dan berhias bulan.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Baekhyun dan Yunhyeong berdiri di sini, apalagi Baekhyun mengabadikannya lewat kamera.

"Baek!" Yunhyeong menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanpa menghentikan aktivitas memotretnya.

"Aku mau buang air kecil sebentar Baek, sudah tidak tahan!"

Baekhyun menurunkan kamera "Dimana?"

Si gadis Song menunjuk ke arah pepohonan yang agak rimbun.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak, hanya jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Baekhyun mengangguk seiring Yunhyeong yang belari kecil dengan senternya.

Baekhyun kembali memotret, kini yang menjadi objeknya adalah bulan yang menggantung di langit Nil.

Bulan yang amat indah dengan cahaya keperakan di sekelilingnya, kemudian ada sesuatu bayangan tipis bak kabut namun bercahaya bergerak di sekitar bulan.

Baekhyun menurunkan kameranya, menajamkan penglihatan karena keadaan yang remang.

Gadis itu bahkan mengambil kembali senter yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah dimasukan ke tasnya.

Menyorotkannya ke arah bulan, dan...

Apa ini mimpi? Atau semacam halusinasi?

Baekhyun melihat sesuatu seperti kereta perang mesir yang di tarik dua ekor kuda dengan seorang penumpang diatasnya.

Kereta itu melaju kencang, berputar di sekeliling bulan sebelum meluncur ke Sungai Nil.

BYUR

Baekhyun terperanjat ditempatnya, dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Buktinya dia mendengar suara sesuatu yang berat jatuh ke air, yang kini masih tersisa riakannya di permukaan air.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendekat, berbekal senter ditangan.

Perlahan gadis itu melangkah ke sisi sungai, mendekati air yang masih beriak-riak.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri tepat di sisi sungai, riak di permukaan kini mulai menghilang, gadis itu memutar langkah untuk kembali ke tempatnya sebelum...

GREB

Sesuatu mencengkram pergelangan kakinya, dan itu membuatnya kaget bukan main, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu namun yang ada tubuhnya malah tertarik masuk ke dalam sungai, lalu terseret hingga ke tengah.

Baekhyun meronta hebat, yang mana membuat beban tubuhnya makin berat dan akhirnya tenggelam.

Baekhyun merasakan air sungai yang mendesak ke dalam paru-parunya, dan penglihatannya memburam.

Sesuatu bersinar dari kantung celananya, tapi Baekhyun yakin itu bukan senternya, karena dia ingat senternya sudah terlempar tadi entah kemana dan lagi mana mungkin senternya menyala dalam air.

Baekhyun menariknya keluar, dan ternyata itu adalah logam yang tempo lalu ditemukannya di Giza.

Begitu benda itu ada ditangannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya ringan seperti mengenakan pelampung dan mengambang cepat ke permukaan.

"Hah...hah..." Baekhyun mengambil napas dengan rakus, lalu berenang ke tepi sungai dan menarik diri ke darat dengan sedikit ringisan saat pergelangan kakinya tergesek.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi sungai dengan keadaan kuyup, seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya dari mantel hingga pakaian dalamnya basah.

"Sialan!" desisnya, sambil memeriksa pergelangan kakinya yang ternyata memar.

"Akhh Yunhyeong mana sih?" katanya dan sedetik kemudian dia baru teringat akan gadis Song itu.

'Apakah Yunhyeong tahu aku tenggelam?'

Baekhyun memasukan logamnya ke dalam tas -yang juga basah- sebelum bangkit berdiri hendak mencari Yunhyeong dan kembali termangu saat...

"Dimana kebun palemnya?" herannya saat mendapati hamparan gurun luas yang gelap.

Dengan kebingungan Baekhyun melangkah, tak sengaja pergelangan kakinya yang terluka mengejang sakit.

Bruk...

Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan debuman cukup keras.

"Shhh sakit" desisnya.

"SIAPA ITU?!" sebuah suara terdengar menyentak diikuti derap langkah banyak orang yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun kembali kebingungan dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang, apalagi saat beberapa orang berpakaian asing datang membawa obor dan menodongkan pedang kepadanya.

Baekhyun tercekat di tempat, pedang itu hanya berjarak lima senti dari hidungnya.

"SIAPA KAU?!" sentak orang itu lagi, dan Baekhyun tak sanggup menjawab karena kelewat shock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Adakah yang kangen ff ini? ga. Ok No problem.

Jadi di chap ini adalah awal Baek ngalamin time slip atau terlempar ke waktu masa lalu dan buat chap depan akan pake setting cerita waktu sebelum masehi di Mesir dan bakal ada Firaun Chanyeol Thutmosisnya (sedikit bocoran).

Ok, kayanya segitu dulu dari aku

Jaga kesehatan reader-nim and see you next chap!

사랑헤

\- 찬백-


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love From the Desert**

"SIAPA KAU?!" bentak orang itu lagi, dan kini Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab.

"A..aku.."

"Dia pasti penyusup Mesopotamia Tuan!, Tidak ada yang pergi ke Kota orang mati kecuali para Imam dan penyusup"

Baekhyun membolakan mata, meski tak mengerti bagaimana situasinya sekarang tapi dia mengerti bahwa kedua orang di depannya sedang mencapnya sebagai penyusup.

"Aku bukan penyusup!" sanggah Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu diri! PENYUSUP! DARAH BABILON! DAN PEMBOHONG! kau pantas mati" orang itu mengangkat tinggi pedang ditangannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan erat menyesali akhir hidupnya dengan terbunuh di Negri orang.

"Hentikan!" sebuah suara tegas mengintrupsi pria yang sedang melayangkannya pedangnya.

"Tuan Amenemhat?"

"Apakah Firaun menyuruh kita untuk membunuh siapapun yang kita temui disini?" tanyanya dengan nada dominasi.

Amenemhat mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan obor ditangannya.

"Pakaianmu tidak terlihat seperti orang Mesopotamia"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung dihadiahi sepasang mata tajam yang pernah dilihatnya di lukisan dinding piramida, hanya saja ini lebih tajam juga nyata,dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah bahwa mereka menyebut pria ini Amenemat.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya Tuan?" pria yang tadi hampir menebasnya bertanya dengan sopan pada Amenemhat. memberi tahu Baekhyun secara tersirat bahwa Amenhat adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Kita bawa dia ke Thebes" Amenemhat memutuskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bermil-mil jauhnya dari Kota para orang mati Hamunaptra, di Istana Agung Thebes sedang dilaksankan pertemuan yang membahas tentang bencana yang sedang terjadi di tanah Mesir.

Gagal panen, wabah penyakit, dan serangan orang-orang Hykos merupakan paduan sempurna menuju kehancuran Mesir.

Oleh sebab itu para petinggi Istana dan para Imam dikumpulkan untuk mencari solusinya.

Aula Istana sudah penuh sesak oleh kedatangan para petinggi namun rapat belum juga berlangsung dikarenakan baru satu singgasana terisi dan singgasana lainnya masih kosong, baru sang Firaun senior yang hadir sedangkan Firaun muda belum.

Beberapa mentri mulai berbisik atas keterlambatan sang Firaun muda sementara Firaun senior kelihatan kesal atas sikap yang dilakukan sang Firaun muda.

"FIRAUN CHANYEOL THUTMOSIS PUTRA AMON RA, SANG BANTENG THEBES TELAH TIBA" teriak seorang pengawal dari pintu Aula.

Seorang pria tinggi nan tegap berjalan anggun ke dalam Aula yang otomatis membungkam para mentri yang tengah menggunjingkannya.

Jubahnya berwarna putih menyapu lantai ruangan, dan kepalanya berhias mahkota ular kobra.

Sang Firaun muda memiliki wajah tampan dengan kedua mata bulat yang jernih, hidung mancung dan belah bibir tebal di bagian bawah serta kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis.

Jika saja dia berjalan di depan kerumunan gadis pastilah akan menimbulkan jerit kekaguman nan memuja dari mereka, karena Firaun Chanyeol Thutmosis yang dikenal Chanmosis adalah Firaun tertampan yang pernah ada.

Firaun mendudukan diri di singgasananya yang bersebelahan dengan singgasana sang senior.

Firaun Senior berdiri dari duduknya "Sehubungan dengan kemalangan bertubi yang melanda negeri ini maka atas usulan para mentri dan wazir..." suaranya mengalun merdu memperjelas jati diri Firaun Hatshepsut -Firaun senior- yang seorang wanita.

Firaun Hatshepsut adalah Firaun wanita kedua setelah Sobekneferu dalam sejarah Mesir, memiliki kecerdasan yang setara dengan kaum laki-laki juga wajah yang masih cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda.

Hal itu pula yang berhasil memikat Firaun Thutmosis I (ayah Chanmosis) dan menjadikannya sebagai Ratu dan kini Firaun pengganti yang memimpin Mesir bersama sang anak tiri.

"Aku mendatangkan Imam dan pendeta dari Karnak dan Deid El Bahri untuk membaca pertanda apakah yang digariskan dewa dan solusi menyelesaikannya" setelah itu Hatshepsut kembali duduk ditempatnya mempersilahkan para Imam dan pendeta untuk menyampaikan ramalan mereka.

Seorang pria setengah baya maju ke tengah ruangan.

"Aku adalah Imam dari kuil Deid El Bahri yang mulia, akan menyampaikan bahwa apa yang kini terjadi di Mesir merupakan bentuk kemurkaan dewa kepada...Firaun Chanmosis" katanya dengan pelan diakhir.

Sontak saja seisi aula istana memandangi sang Firaun muda dengan intens, beberapa dari mereka bahkan melayangkan tatapan menuduh yang kentara.

Sementara Chanmosis hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan datar, seperti tak merasa terganggu ataupun risih.

"Demi Osiris dan Isis! Apa yang sedang kau katakan?" suara Hatshepsut terdengar membuat atensi beralih pada Firaun senior itu.

"Maafkan aku Firaun, tapi sepertinya Dewa Osiris tak menyukai sikap Firaun muda yang suka menumbuhkan rambut (Bangsawan pria Mesir kuno punya kebiasaan tampil dengan kepala tanpa rambut/botak), dan keputusan sang Firaun yang belum juga menikah padahal sudah melewati batas usia dewasa (Usia dewasa Mesir kuno adalah 13 tahun, dan Chamosis sudah 26 tahun)".

Dan seorang pria tua lainnya yang merupakan Imam kuil Karnak maju ke tengah aula tanpa permisi.

"Benar yang mulia, menurut saya pun petaka yang terjadi di tanah mesir dikarenakan kemurkaan Dewa Osiris terhadapa Firaun Chanmosis jadi bagi Firaun Chanmosis dimohon untuk megubah itu semua" tambah Imam Karnak.

"Kau kira aku percaya bahwa perkataanmu berasal dari Osiris?" kata-kata sakrastik barusan berasal dari Firaun Chanmosis dan itu kontan saja membuat kedua Imam menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau yakin bahwa Osiris mendatangkan petaka dikarenakan aku yang menumbuhkan rambut dan belum menikah? Bukan karena korupsi pemerintahan, penyalah gunaan wewenang pemuka agama, dan nepotisme?" pernyataan tadi membuat semuanya terbungkam dan menatap Chanmosis tak percaya termasuk Hatshepsut.

"Firaun Chanmosis apa yang sedang kau katakan?" Hatshepsut menegurnya dengan suara pelan seumur hidupnya dia baru pertama kali melihat seseorang menyalahkan pernyataan para Imam.

"Apa Ibu Hatshepsut punya pandangan yang sama dengan mereka?" tanya Chanmosis angkuh.

"Tentu saja, karena para Imam adalah orang-orang yang dekat dengan dewa, mereka tidak mungkin salah"

Chanmosis terkekeh pelan ditengah panasnya suasana.

"Lalu apakah Osiris, Amon, dan Ra pernah menunjuk seorang wanita sebagai Firaun?"

Para mentri memadang Firaun muda itu dengan napas tercekat, Chanmosis baru saja meragukan posisi Firaun wanita dimana Hatshepsut termasuk kedalamnya.

"Para dewa tidak pernah menghendaki Firaun wanita, lalu apakah mereka mendatangkan petaka saat pemerintahan Firaun Sobekneferu (Firaun wanita pertama)? dan karena seorang Firaun pria menumbuhkan rambut dan belum menikah kalian mengatakan bahwa...PETAKA INI DATANG KARENAKU?!" bentaknya sambil berdiri.

Para mentri maupun Imam menundukan wajah mereka, tak berani memandang sang Firaun muda yang sedang diliputi amarah.

PRANG

Chanmosis membanting sebuah tembikar berbentuk kepala Horus hingga hancur berkeping.

"Aku tidak ingin datang ke tempat pertemuan sebelum kalian berhenti menyalahkanku dan intropeksilah diri sendiri" setelah berkata begitu Chanmosis pun segera pergi meninggalkan aula istana.

Hatshepsut menatap punggung lebar yang menjauh itu dengan terluka.

Chanmosis baru saja menghinanya di depan para petinggi istana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kita sudah sampai Tuan Amenemhat?" tanya Baekhyun entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya pada pria muda berkulit eksotis dibelakangnya, karena kini Baekhyun tengah menaiki kuda dengan Amenemhat yang duduk dibelakangnya sambil memegang tali kendali.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan punggung Baekhyun menempel pada dada si Amenemhat.

"Sejauh apa Thebes itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Amenemhat terdiam sejenak "Mungkin dini hari nanti kita akan tiba di Thebes"

"Itu jauh sekali" Baekhyun mengeluh "Bahkan lebih jauh dari perjalanan dari Giza ke Hamunaptra".

Sret...

Tanpa sadar Amenemhat menarik tali kendali tiba-tiba dan itu membuat kuda yang ditungganginya meringkik kaget dan Baekhyun tersentak hampir jatuh dari atas kuda.

Dua kuda dibelakangnya yang merupakan anak buah Amenemhat juga menghentikan kuda mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku" bisik Amenemhat lalu kembali melajukan kudanya diikuti dua kuda dibelakangnya.

Dia teringat perkataan peramal Hatnofer tempo lalu yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan bertemu sesuatu yang pernah menjelajahi Giza, ditemukan di Hamunaptra, dan selamat dari hamoob (tornado gurun), memiliki ikatan takdir dengan Chanmosis.

'Lalu apakah gadis ini adalah sesuatu yang dimaksud peramal Hotfer?'

'Tapi dia hanya menjelajahi Giza dan ditemukan di Hamunaptra, dia mana mungkin bisa selamat dari hamoob, tanda-tanda hamoob juga tidak a-'

"Apa itu?" suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Amenemhat.

Pria itu menatap ke depan dan mendapati debu-debu berterbangan dengan pola melingkar, menciptakan pusat ditengahnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi bagai vacuum cleaner raksasa, itu adalah...

"HAMOOB!" teriak salah seorang anak buah Amenemhat.

"Tutup wajahmu! kita akan menembusnya!' bisik Amenemhat sambil menarik tali kendali kudanya.

Tiga kuda melaju ke arah tornado gurun dan Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam mantel yang dikenakannya.

Angin menerpanya dengan tak terkendali seperti memukulnya agar terjatuh dari atas kuda, namun Amenemhat memegangi tubuhnya erat meski terpaan makin ganas.

Kuda-kuda meringkik keras seolah sekarat, dan dari pori-porinya mulai menetes darah, dan pandangan mata Baekhyun mulai tak jelas.

"Tutup matamu" bisik Amenemhat dan Baekhyun menurut, kuda dirasanya semakin melaju kencang dan Baekhyun merasa suatu benda tajam menggores kulit tangannya yang tak terlindungi, debu-debu juga merangsek memasuki lubang hidung dan mulutnya membuat Baekhyun sesak napas.

Tornado semakin menyelimuti mereka, menciptakan beban tambahan di atas tubuh mereka dan berakibat pada melemahnya kaki kuda yang ditunggangi.

Kuda itu akhirnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan ribuan kubik pasir menimbun tubuh mereka.

Pandangan Baekhyun memburam, gadis itu sudah pasrah jika berakhir di tengah tornado dahsyat itu, namun sebuah kilauan terlihat dari dalam saku celanannya, kilauan yang semakin lama semakin membesar, kilauan yang memutihkan semua pandangan Baekhyun.

'Aku tak ingin mati sekarang!' batinnya berteriak.

"Nona bangunlah!" Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terguncang dan telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang.

Namun kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka, tubuhnya juga terasa sakit semua.

"Nona apa kau mendengarku?" lagi suara itu memanggil.

Baekhyun memaksakan diri membuka mata dan hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah wajah khawatir Amenemhat.

"Tuan Amenemhat?"

"Kau mendengarku nona? Terimakasih Amon Ra sudah menyelamatkannya" Amenemhat membantu Baekhyun duduk.

"Kita dimana Tuan?"

"Kita di gua sedang beristirahat, perjalanan kita ke Thebes tinggal sedikit lagi" jawab Amenemhat sambil kembali menatap api unggun buatannya.

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa sumber pencahayaan satu-satunya bagi mereka hanyalah api unggun itu, karena hari masih gelap.

"Apa ini tengah malam?"

Amenemhat menggeleng "Ini baru petang Nona"

"Lalu dimana dua orang temanmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi menyadari mereka hanya berdua disini.

"Mereka tidak selamat begitupun kudanya"

Baekhyun kembali mengingat bagaimana dahsyatnya tornado yang menelan mereka, bahkan rasa sesaknya ditimbun pasir masih terasa jelas, dan sebuah pertanyaan muncul..

"Bagaimana kita selamat?"

Gerakan tangan Amenemhat yang tengah menambah kayu di api unggunnya terhenti.

"Amon yang menyelamatkan kita?"

"Amon?"

"Ya sang Dewa Bulan"

Baekhyun terdiam mencerna perkataan Amenemhat, pria itu tidak sedang menipunya kan?

Sementara dalam hati Amenemhat masih meragukan siap penolongnya tadi, tapi melihat ciri-ciri dan pancaran cahaya di sekeliling tubunnya, sudah dipastikan dia bukan manusia, dan mahkota tanduk di kepalanya hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang yaitu Amon sang Dewa Bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lengkingan suara seruling gurun menjadi pengiring bagi beberapa orang gadis berpakaian tipis hampir bugil yang sedang meliukan badan mereka dengan erotis -tari perut-.

Chanmosis menjadi satu-satunya penonton disana, sambil merendam tubuh telanjangnya dalam kolam kecil betaburan mawar gurun dan minyak harum.

Firaun muda itu menatap pertunjukannya dengan mata berkabut gairah, menimang gadis manakah yang akan ditariknya ke dalam kolam dan memanjakannya.

"Siamun" panggilnya serak menahan gejolak gairah di ubun-ubunnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya, mengerling dengan manja lalu segera berjalan ke bibir kolam namun belum sempat melangkah ke dasar kolam, Chanmosis sudah keburu menariknya hingga tubuh Siamun jatuh diatas pangkuannya.

Chanmosis menarik dagu gadis itu, menatap ranum bibirnya yang merah.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajah ke gadisnya diselingi geraman saat Siamun menekan bokongnya dengan puncak gairah sang Firaun.

"Maaf mengganggu waktunya yang mulia!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

Chanmosis memejamkan mata menahan ledakan amarahnya sedang Siamun segera beranjak dari kolam itu.

Pria itu menyugar rambutnya sambil menatap seorang pengawal yang baru saja menerobos ruang pribadinya disaat dia tengah dalam waktu 'bersantai' nya.

"Pastikan sesuatu yang penting yang membuatmu kemari" katanya dengan nada datar.

Sang pengawal menelan ludah, menyadari kemarahan sang Firaun dari nada datar suaranya dan berdoa semoga tak salah lagi berkata.

"Tuan Amenemhat telah kembali"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembalinya Amenemhat ternyata memberikan respon berbeda dari Chanmosis.

Jika biasanya sang Firaun muda akan menghajar siapapun pengganggu acara 'bersantai' nya tetapi saat mendengar berita kembalinya Amenemhat membuat Chanmosis dengan sigap meraih pakainnya lalu segera menuju ke ruang tamu paviliunnya tanpa memperdulikan gadis-gadis penari perutnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat dari kota para orang mati?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi saat netranya menatap Amenemhat dengan pakaian lusuh dan wajah penuh gores terduduk di kursi.

Amenemhat menatap penampilan Chanmosis yang hanya berbalut pakaian tidur yang tidak terpasang rapi, menandakan bahwa pria itu menggunakannya dengan tergesa.

'Apa aku mengganggunya?' batinnya bertanya-tanya, mengingat bahwa ini masih dini hari dan mungkin Chanmosis sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan 'bersantainya'.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika aku mengganggu anda yang muli-"

"Jangan basa basi Kai! Apa yang kau temukan?" Firaun memotong tak sabar.

Amenemhat terdiam saat Chanmosis memanggil nama depannya (Amenemhat adalah nama keluarga) itu menandakan sang Firaun tengah serius.

"Yang aku temukan adalah seorang gadis"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menundukan kepala saat pria di depannya menatapnya dengan intens seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Darimana kau berasal?" kata Chanmosis mengulang yang ketiga kalinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku dari Korea" jawab si Kim dengan rengekan seperti anak kecil.

Chanmosis menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, darimanapun asal gadis di depannya ini yang pasti tingkahnya sangat berbeda dari gadis lain yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Namamu?" sang Firaun mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kim Baekhyun"

'Bahkan namanya terdengar aneh dan asing seperti pakaian yang dikenakannya' batin Chanmosis

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Hamunaptra?"

"Mengunjungi piramida kristal, awalnya aku tidak sendirian tapi setelah terjatuh ke Sungai Nil dan kembali ke darat, aku jadi tersesat dan bertemu dengan Tuan Amenemhat"

"Kau memasuki piramida di Hamunaptra?" kaget Chanmosis.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, dan Chanmosis berdiri dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Geledah dia! Aku khawatir dia mengambil sesuatu dari piramida" titah Chanmosis pada dua penjaga yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ok, I'm back, and buat yang menunggu firaun ganteng+handsome+sexy, tuh udah dimunculin, mudah"an reader-nim bisa bayangin deh gimana kalo misal pisiway pake baju raja mesir.

Dan buat **vivitobenmonggu-ssi **kayanya Baek sama firaun belum bisa aku iya-iyain (i'm so sorry miane) soalnya disini firaun pisiwaynya masih penasaran akan asal-usulnya Baek so tungu aja, aku janji bakal munculin adegan itunya kok.

Segitu aja dari aku, seperti biasa jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian reader-nim and see you next chap!

사랑해


	5. Chapter 5

**My Love From the Desert**

"Lepas! AKU BUKAN PENYUSUP!" teriak Baekhyun saat dua orang prajurit menyeret tubunnya untuk memasuki penjara pribadi Chanmosis. Bukan penjara yang sebenarnya memang, karena kedua pengawal itu hanya mengikat Baekhyun di antara Patung besar Amon Ra, itu juga ikatan longgar yang tidak akan menyakiti tangannya yang dibatasi oleh jeruji emas. Tempat yang kini menjadi penjara Baekhyun sejatinya adalah ruang pribadi sang Firaun muda yang biasa digunakannya menghabiskan waktu 'bersantai' dengan menikmati tari perut yang erotis sambil berendam di kolam kecil yang berjarak beberapa meter dari penjara Baekhyun.

"AKU TIDAK MENGAMBILNYA DARI PIRAMIDA! BENDA ITU TANPA SENGAJA KUTEMUKAN DI TANAH!" teriak Baekhyun lagi, dan kedua pengawal tetap tak bersuara dan memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Jika kalian penasaran kenapa Chanmosis memenjarakan Baekhyun?

Itu dikarenakan saat dia memerintahkan untuk menggeledah Baekhyun, kedua pengawal menemukan kunci peti mati Firaun Thutmosis I -ayah Chanmosis- di dalam tasnya, dan akhirnya Chanmosis menyuruh pengawalnya untuk memenjarakannya di ruang pribadinya bukan penjara istana. Firaun muda itu penasaran bagaimana gadis itu mendapatkan kunci peti mati ayahnya tanpa luka berarti, sedangkan piramida Hamunaptra memiliki banyak perangkap mematikan. Dan disinilah Chanmosis sekarang, masih terduduk di ruang tamu paviliunnya menatapi logam berbentuk bintang segi banyak -kunci peti mati Thutmosis I- yang tergeletak di atas meja batu dengan Amenemhat terduduk di depannya.

"Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan peramal Hotfer bahwa sesuatu yang menjelajahi Giza, ditemukan di Hamunaptra, dan dapat selamat dari hamoob, memiliki ikatan takdir denganmu"

"Dan dia seorang gadis Kai, dan takdir yang dimaksud adalah..." Chanmosis memilih menghela napas, tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sejak dulu Chanmosis tidak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan wanita manapun, dia memang dikelilingi banyak wanita tapi tak pernah terpikir untuk menjadikan salah satunya sebagai pengisi hatinya. Ketimbang hati, Chanmosis selalu menggunakan gairahnya saat behubungan dengan wanita seperti hubungannya dengan para penari perut. Dan sekarang, saat sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh peramal Hotfer terikat takdir dengannya adalah seorang gadis, sang Firaun tahu akan kemana tujuannya.

"Aku tak ingin menikah Kai" katanya dengan nada sendu namun raut wajahnya masih datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Pernikahan membuat Ibuku menderita" katanya lagi.

Kai Amenemhat terdiam, dia sudah tahu pasti apa alasan sang Firaun menolak untuk menikah atau sekedar menjalin hubungan spesial.

"Beristirahatlah Kai! Aku tahu kau kelelahan di perjalanan" pungkas sang Firaun seolah tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara denting pedang menjadi latar sebuah arena tempur milik istana Thebes. Patung para dewa seperti Osiris, Isis, Amon, Ra, Horus, Seth, juga Anubis berukuran besar disusun melingkar, membatasi tempat bertarung dengan singgasana kebesaran milik Chanmosis yang masih kosong. Ditengah arena nampak seorang wanita bertopeng Horus tengah bertarung satu lawan lima. Memang bukan bertarung yang sebenarnya, hanya latihan semata namun tetap saja menguras tenaga. Si wanita bergerak lincah nan cekatan menghindari serangan dari lima lawannya, hingga pada akhirnya yang berhasil dilumpuhkan adalah kelima pria lawannya.

Si wanita membuka topeng Horus pelindung wajahnya lalu menatap kelima pria yang sudah terkapar disekelilingnya.

"Kalian harus meningkatkan kemampuan dan perbanyak latihan" kata wanita cantik itu.

"Baik Putri Nefertari!" jawab mereka sambil undur diri.

Swing

Sebuah pedang melesat dengan kecepatan suara, jika saja reflek Nefertari tidak bagus mungkin pedang itu sudah melukai wajahnya.

Nefertari memandangi pedang yang kini menancap di patung Anubis lalu beralih ke arah datangnya pedang dan mendapati Chanmosis berdiri telanjang dada dengan tangan memegang pedang.

"Kita latihan kakak!" setelah berkata begitu, Chanmosis melompat dengan pedang terayun.

Nefertari bergerak gesit, wanita itu berhasil menghadang serangan sang Firaun muda yang luar biasa, duel pedang putra putri Amon Ra pun tak terelakan.

Para prajurit yang tengah berlatih kelompok kini menontoni dan mempelajari gerakan dari dua petarung Thebes itu.

Meski keduanya tengah berlatih, namun tenaga dan gerakan yang dilakukan tidak main-main seolah sedang benar-benar bertarung.

Beberapa kali pedang Nefertari menggores sisi tubuh Chanmosis, tidak meninggalkan luka berarti memang karena pedang yang mereka gunakan dirancang khusus untuk latihan.

Chanmosis juga tak mau kalah, beberapa kali pedangnya berhasil menebas rambut Nefertari yang terurai dan berakhir saat pedang Nefertari terlempar ke udara serta pemiliknya terpojokan diantara patung Ra dan tubuh Chanmosis.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu Chanyeol?" tanya Nefertari dengan tenang meski mata pedang Chanmosis hanya beberapa senti dari lehernya.

"Aku...Apa ramalan keluarga Hotfer itu terpercaya?" Chanmosis bertanya dengan ragu, pedangnya ia turunkan perlahan.

Nefertari yang menyadari kegundahan hati adiknya mendaratkan telapak tangannya di bahu telanjang sang adik.

"Katakan apapun yang mengusik ketenangan hatimu Chanyeol dan kita cari solusinya bersama"

Chanmosis tak menjawab namun segera berjalan keluar arena diikuti Nefertari yang sebelumnya telah membubarkan kegiatan berlatih.

"Aku benar-benar takut jika petaka yang terjadi di negeri ini karenaku, betapa aku mencoba untuk bersikap acuh akan hal itu tapi selalu berakhir menjadi beban di otaku" keluh Chanmosis meski raut wajahnya datar saja.

Nefertari mendudukan diri di hadapan adik beda ibunya itu lalu menuangkan madu ke cawannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku pribadi tidaklah percaya dengan ramalan para Imam baik dari Karnak ataupun Deid El Bahri, karena seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa kedua kuil agung beserta imamnya sudah dalam kekuasaan keluarga Meyerte, tidak menutup kemungkinan pula bahwa ramalan yang kemarin mereka kemukakan di aula istana hanya kesepakatan bersama keluarga Meyerte" Nefertari menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Chanmosis mengepalkan tangannya "Aku benar-benar ingin membersihkan semua instansi pemerintahan dari nama keluarga itu, mereka benar-benar licik dan haus kekuasaan"

"Sekuat apapun kau ingin menghancurkan mereka pada akhirnya kau yang akan hancur, karena selama Ibu Hatshepsut masih hidup dan berkuasa, keluarga Meyerte adalah kekuatan dan penyokong utama negeri i-"

"Dan itulah yang membuat mereka ingin sekali menjadikan anak gadis yang mereka punya menjadi istriku" Chanmosis menyempatkan diri untuk mendecih "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, sudah cukup satu anggota keluarga Meyerte menjadi istri Ayahku dan masuk ke dalam pemerintahan"

Nefertari mengangguk-angguk "Itu bagus tapi bagaimana kabar gadis yang ditemukan di Hamunaptra itu?"

Chanmosis memandang sang kakak dengan kening bertaut, seingatnya hanya dia dan Kai Amenemhat yang tahu masalah ini.

"Kakak tahu?"

Nefertari terkekeh melihat ekspresi adiknya "Jangan terkejut begitu! Jika kau lupa Medjay (prajurit yang bertugas sebagai pengawal pribadi Firaun) ada di pihakku juga"

"Kai memberitahumu?" tanya Chanmosis memastikan.

"Ya, kau kira siapa lagi? hanya dia Medjay yang selamat dari misi terakhirmu" jelas Nefertari.

Chanmosis meraih cawannya yang berisi khamr, meneguknya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab "Aku memenjarakannya"

"APA?! Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"...Di ruang pribadiku kakak, karena aku masih penasaran dengan gadis itu"

"Penasaran pada tubuhnya?"

Chanmosis tersenyum miring mendengarnya "Sejujurnya ya tapi untuk sekarang aku lebih penasaran dengan asal-usul dan juga tujuan Amon mengirimnya kesini"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja ke peramal keluarga Hotfer, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau menduga-duga sendiri"

"Untuk itu aku sudah mengirimkan seorang Medjay untuk menjemput peramal itu, aku ingin mendengar sendiri maksud dari ramalannya"

Nefertari mengangguk dua kali "Dan pastikan berita ini tidak sampai ke keluarga Meyerte"

"Tentu"

Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik patung Horus telah mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CHANMOSIS MENYEMBUNYIKAN GADIS ASING DI PAVILIUNNYA!" teriak seorang pria tua berusia enam puluhan, dia adalah Imhotep Meyerte pemimpin klan Meyerte dan kakak laki-laki Hashepsut.

"Benar tuan dan Chanmosis berniat juga untuk mendatangkan peramal Hotfer untk membaca ikatan takdirnya dengan gadis asing itu.

Imhotep menggertakan giginya, emosinya kini sudah mengudara "Apa Chanmosis sedang mencoba mencoba bermain-main denganku?" katanya dengan nada bahaya "Firaun muda itu harus ku beri pelajaran"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saatnya membersihkan diri anda nona" Siamun menyapa Baekhyun yang terduduk lesu dengan kedua tangan terantai, agaknya gadis Kim itu sudah kelelahan meronta dan berteriak-teriak tanpa hasil.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Siamun!" sembari membuka pintu jeruji dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Siamun juga membuka rantai di kedua tangan gadis Kim itu.

"Kau harus segera membersihkan diri nona"

"Apa itu harus? Aku disini hanya tahanan kan?"

Gerakan tangan Siamun terhenti, gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut "Apa nona menyangka bahwa nona disini adalah tahanan?"

Yang bermarga Kim mengangguk "Bukankah begitu?"

Siamun tertawa karenanya "Apa nona berpikiran seperti itu? berpikir bahwa Firaun menjadikanmu tahanan? Itu sama sekali tak benar nona"

"Tapi bukankah Firaun dan yang lainnya menyebutku penyusup dan Firaun juga memenjarakanku disini" jelasnya.

Siamun tertawa lagi kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya "Jika nona menyangka tempat ini adalah penjara bagi tahanan atau penyusup nona salah besar" Baekhyun membulatkan mata "Tempat ini adalah paviliun Firaun dan jeruji ini bukanlah jeruji bagi tawanan melainkan jeruji bagi penari perut tunggal dan satu lagi jika nona menyangka bahwa apa yang dilakukan Firaun pada nona masih dalam batas wajar karena jika Firaun benar-benar menganggap nona penyusup maka Firaun akan menelanjangi nona lalu membaluri tubuh nona dengan madu dan menaruh nona di gua semut gurun"

Baekhyun melotot menelan ludah, dia tidak dapat membayangkan jika yang dikatakan Siamun terjadi padanya.

"Nona!" Siamun menepuk pundaknya, membuyarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. "I..iya"

"Jadi bisa kita mulai acara membersihkan dirimu?"

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin membantuku mandi"

Siamun mengangguk sementara Baekhyun langsung menolak "No! Tidak! Aku sudah besar dan aku bisa mandi sendiri aku-"

"Ini perintah Firaun nona" Siamun bersikeras dan itu membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menurut.

"Waktu kita hampir habis nona, cepatlah naik!" Siamun memperingatkan Baekhyun yang sejak dua jam terakhir merendam dirinya di kolam kecil milik Chanmosis.

"Sebentar lagi Siamun! Kau tidak tahu sekotor apa tubuhku setelah berhari-hari berkeliaran di gurun" tolak Baekhyun tetap anteng dengan aktivitas mandinya, tak menyadari seseorang yang baru saja datang -bukan hanya dia dan Siamun disana-.

"Tapi nona-"

"Berisik Siamun! Aku akan segera naik nanti"

"Nanti? Apa kau ingin aku yang menarikmu dari dalam sana?"

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya, yang barusan berbicara itu bukan Siamun kan? karena suara Siamun itu kecil tidak sebesar dan sehusky suara yang tadi. Dengan gerakan slow motion Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sepasang mata menatapnya intens.

"Cha...Chanmosis" bisiknya sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebatas dagu menyembunyikan buah dadanya dari radius pandang sang Firaun "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" teriaknya tanpa sopan santun membuat Siamun menatapnya tak percaya, Demi Osiris! Gadis itu adalah yang pertama meneriaki Firaun seperti meneriaki copet pasar.

"Kau mengintipku kan?" tuduhnya lagi membuat Chanmosis mendatarkan tatapannya.

"Daripada mengintimu aku lebih tertarik mencobamu"

"Bajingan!" maki Baekhyun sembari menciprati Chanmosis dengan air mandinya.

"HENTIKAN!" bentaknya dan berhasil menghentikan Baekhyun, gadis itu membelakanginya lagi diselingi gerutuan.

"Cepat selesaikan dia Siamun! dan bawa dia padaku setelahnya"

"Baik Firaun" patuh Siamun. Sepeninggal Chanmosis, Siamun mengusap kasar wajahnya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru dilakukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sedang memberi makan kuda barunya sembari menyiapkan perbekalan dan senjatanya untuk menemaninya menjalankan tugas dari Chanmosis. Sebagai seorang Medjay terbaik, Kai Amenemhat seringkali mendapat tugas sulit yang mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti saat ditugaskan ke Hamunaptra.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" seseorang bertanya padanya membuat gerakan tangan Kai yang tengah mengelap pedangnya terhenti.

"Nona Meyerte?" katanya begitu netranya mendapati seorang gadis bergaun putih dan hiasan kepala berbentuk merak khas bangsawan berdiri tak jauh dari kudanya.

"Kau bahkan baru kembali tiga hari lalu dari tugas berbahaya dan sekarang kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai Medjay Nona Meyerte dan sudah seharusnya melakukan apa yang diminta Firaun" jelas Kai lalu memasang pelana di tubuh kudanya.

"Ini tidak bisa didiamkan" Gadis muda Meyerte itu menghentakan kakinya "Aku akan bicara pada Firaun"

"Jangan Nona!" cegah Kai mencekal kedua tangan gadis itu "Jika nona melakukan itu yang ada Firaun muda akan semakin membencimu atau parahnya tidak akan pernah menerimamu sebagai calon ratunya"

"Apa peduliku? Aku juga tidak pernah menyukai pria egois seperti Chanmosis, jika bukan karena ayah mana mau aku dijadikan sebagai calon ratunya dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku nona lagi Kai, panggil aku Kyungsoo"

Kai mengulum senyum mendengarnya, sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya "Apakah nona eh maksudnya Kyungsoo" Kai segera menyadari kesalahannya melihat pelototan Kyungsoo "Ingin pernikahanmu dan Firaun Chanmosis dibatalkan?"

"Demi Osiris, itu adalah yang paling kuinginkan" antusias Kyungsoo membuat senyuman Kai makin lebar "Aku mungkin bisa membantumu mewujudkannya asalkan..."

"Asalkan?"

"Asalkan kau mengizinkanku pergi hari ini"

"Apa hubungannya?" jengah Kyungsoo sambil bersedekap, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang dilipat ke dalam.

Kai yang gemas pada gadis itu mengacak surai hitamnya sembari mengulas senyum "Kau akan tahu nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang menjadi menu makan malam ala paviliun Firaun adalah beberapa potong roti gandum, kebab, yogurt, dan olahan daging lainnya, dan dari semua itu Baekhyun hanya mengambil roti dan yogurt saja mengundang keheranan Chanmosis.

"Apa kau bukan pemakan daging?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun memberengut, cara Firaun itu bertanya padanya seolah dia bertanya pada hewan 'pemakan daging katanya'. Tapi Baekhyun memilih tak memprotes.

"Aku suka daging hanya saja hari ini aku sedang diet"

"Diet?"

Si Kim menepuk keningnya, dia lupa bahwa kini sedang bersama pria dari zaman sebelum masehi yang pastinya tidak mengetahui istilah semacam diet.

"Diet itu...cara seserang mengatur pola makannya yang bertujuan menjaga bentuk tububnya tetap ideal"

Chanmosi mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Baekhyun lalu memanggil seorang pelayan menyuruhnya untuk membereskan hidangan makan malam yang hampir tak tersentuh Baekhyun.

"Bawa makanan penutupnya"

Pelayan lain datang membawakan bermacam buah-buahan, manisan, khamr, madu, susu, dan lainnya membuat Baekhyun terpana sejenak sebelum Firaun muda itu berkata.

"Jadi bisa kau beritahukan bagaimana asal-usulmu hingga sampai kesini?"

"Sudah kubilang ceritanya panjang" Baekhyun mengawali, menyempatkan diri menggigit roti selai yogurtnya "Aku berasal dari Korea datang kemari bersama Oppaku, dan dua orang lainnya"

"Korea?"

"Ya sebuah negara republik yang berada di kawasan Asia Timur"

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu ke Mesir?" Firaun menyerobot tak sabar.

"Aku dan Oppaku ingin menemui Ayahku karena kami sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dan setelah berhasil bertemu Ayahku mengajak kami ke Hamunaptra"

"Hamunaptra?" heran Chanmosis "Kau tahu bahwa tidak semua orang dapat mencapai Hamunaptra, kota itu tersembunyi"

"Aku tahu, itu sebabnya kami harus menunggu hingga saat matahari terbit dan melihat kilauan berlian di puncak piramida Hamunaptra yang menuntun kami untuk memasuki kota"

Chanmosis terdiam, apa yang digambarkan Baekhyun tentang Hamunaptra sama dengan yang pernah dilihatnya secara langsung. Chanmosis ingat bahkan dia sempat berkemah di gurun hanya karena terlambat dari matahari terbit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Amenemhat?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya "Ini sebenarnya agak aneh" meletakan rotinya di meja, lalu menautkan kesepuluh jarinya sebelum bicara lebih serius "Saat itu aku sedang melihat pemandangan bulan purnama diatas sungai nil sebelum aku melihat sesuatu seperti bayangan pria bertanduk yang menaiki kereta yang ditarik dua kuda masuk ke dalam sungai" Chanmosis mendengarkan dengam seksama di tempatnya "Awalnya aku mengira itu hanya halusinasiku sampai aku melihat permukaan air yang beriak, aku mendekati sungai dan sesuatu menarik kakiku hingga aku terjatuh ke dalam sungai, aku hampir mati tenggelam tapi akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke permukaan berenang ke tepian dan salah satu anak buah Amenemhat menodongku dengan pedangnya"

"Amon.." bisik Chanmosis

"Apa?"

"Amon yang membawamu kesini"

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya "Amon itu siapa?"

"Amon adalah Dewa Bulan, penguasa malam dan yang tak ku mengerti adalah kenapa Amon mengirimu kesini?"

Baekhyun memilih diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pembicaraan tentang dewa bukanlah bagian dari spesialisnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanmosis mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hampir mencapai wajah Baekhyun yang secara reflek memundurkan diri karena kaget.

"Apakah Amon mengirimu sebagai Ra-Argh!" perkataan Chanmosis berganti dengan erang kesakitan,dan Baekhyun heran dan terkejut bukan main.

Tangan kanan Chanmosis merambat ke lengan kirinya mencabut paksa sesuatu seperti tambang hitam yang melilit lalu melemparnya ke lantai.

Tambang hitam itu yang terhempas itu terpihat bergerak meliuk-liuk. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar saat menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah..

"Ular"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

I'm coming sama ff ini, semoga aja kisah bisa menemani kalian yang lagi liburan nataru. Oh ya aku mau ngucapin SELAMAT HARI NATAL buat reader-nim yang merayakan, jangan lupa review ya guys.

Jaga kesehatan juga, selamat berlibur and See You Next Chap!

사랑해


	6. Chapter 6

**My Love From the Desert**

"TOLONG..!" teriakan Baekhyun mengundang Siamun, para pelayan, beserta beberapa pengawal masuk. Semuanya tampak heran melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang ketakutan sedang Chanmosis terduduk lemas di lantai dengan wajah pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Siamun memekik antara panik dan khawatir mendapati keadaan Firaun mereka. Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuk pada sesuatu berwarna hitam yang tengah bergerak liar di lantai.

"Darimana ular itu?"

"A..Aku tidak tahu Siamun, tapi ular itu menggigit Chanmosis"

Penuturan Baekhyun membuat Siamun melebarkan mata sedang beberapa pengawal langsung sigap menangkapnya. "Cepat panggil perawat Ipu!" titah Siamun pada beberapa pelayan yang langsung undur diri.

Siamun memperhatikan luka di lengan Chanmosis, bekas gigitan itu kini berubah membiru.

"Aku harap ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keributan di paviliun Chanmosis mengundang perhatian Jongdae Maatkare -seorang Medjay yang menggantikan Amenemhat- pria itu berjalan cepat di lorong paviliun dan bertemu dengan dua orang pelayang Chanmosis yang sedang panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" burunya.

"Firaun digigit ular Tuan, dan kami akan segera memanggil perawat Ipu untuk mengobatinya"

Maatkare tercengang mendengarnya, padahal pagi tadi saat dia memeriksa paviliun ini tidak ditemukan ular. Kemungkinan besar ular itu tidak masuk dengan sendirinya melainkan dibawa oleh seseorang, ya pasti ada yang sengaja membawanya kemari untuk mencelakakan Firaun.

Maatkare bergegas keluar paviliun, dia yakin jika orang yang membawa ular kesini masih berada di sekitar sini.

Saat berjalan di sekitar arena tempur, netranya menangkap dua orang berpakaian hitam berlari menuju gerbang keluar dengan tergesa. Maatkare tentu saja segera bergerak gesit berusaha menghadang dua orang mencurigakan itu namun salah satu dari mereka keburu menyadarinya. Dia mencabut pedangnya dan maju menantang Maatkare.

"Kita lihat seberapa besar kemampuanmu!" kata pria itu. Maatkare tak dapat mengenalinya karena wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik cadar hitamnya.

Dia menyerang Maatkare membabi buta membuat Medjay muda itu beberapa kali tersudut. Kemampuan lawannya berada jauh di atasnya dan berakhir dengan tendangan cukup keras yang menjatuhkan tubuh Maatkare.

Kedua pria itu melarikan diri dengan memanjat benteng istana. Maatkare belum menyerah, meski dadanya terasa ngilu karena tendangan lawan. Dia tidak akan berhenti disini disaat Amenemhat mendapat tugas yang lebih sulit darinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Maatkare bangkit dan mengejar kedua lawannya. Meski dia harus tewas malam ini dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja.

Setelah menyusuri gurun dengan berlari tanpa henti akhirnya Maatkare berhasil menemukan kedua pria berpakaian itu di tengah kebun kurma.

"Berhenti kalian!"

"Belum kapok juga kau"

Dan duel pedang kembali terjadi, kini Maatkare menjadi lebih mahir dari sebelumnya. Beberapa kali dia berhasil menyudutkan lawannya hingga kini posisi berbalik. Si pria bercadar jatuh terlentang dengan Maatkare berdiri menjulang di depannya. Maatkare sudah mengangkat tinggi pedangnya bersiap menebas lawannya sebelum pria lainnya memfitingnya dari belakang sedang yang satunya bangkit dan menebarkan pasir ke mata Maatkare.

"Cepat kita pergi!" teriaknya meninggalkan Maatkare yang kesulitan melihat karena pasir memasuki matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanmosis terbaring di atas ranjangnya antara sadar dan tak sadar, beberapa kali Siamun menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis sang Firaun. Baekhyun duduk kaku disisinya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan saat dua langkah kaki yang tergesa mendekat diikuti datangnya dua orang wanita. Siamun, pelayan, perawat, dan pengawal memberi penghormatan mereka dengan merendahkan tubuh dan menurunkan pandangan.

"SELAMAT DATANG FIRAUN HATSHEPSUT MEYERTE SANG PENGUASA MESIR HULU DAN HILIR KETURUNAN OSIRIS DAN ISIS"

"SELAMAT DATANG JUGA PUTRI SANDARA NEFERTARI SANG PEMILIK KECANTIKAN ABADI, ANUGERAH TERINDAH SUNGAI NIL"

Hatshepsut langsung melempar pandangan tak sukanya saat mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Kukira kau adalah bagian dari bencana yang dikirim Anubis bagi tanah mesir ini!" katanya dengan nada mengintimidasi membuat Baekhyun gemetaran di tempatnya.

"Atau mungkin kau adalah mata-mata yang dikirim orang Hitit untuk mencelakakan Chanmosis? JAWAB AKU!" bentaknya di depan wajah Baekhyun membuat si Kim makin menciut ketakutan.

"Ibu Hatshepsut hentikan!" potong Nefertari "Ini bukan saatnya mengintrogasi, kita harusnya berdoa demi keselamatan Chanyeol" jelas Nefertari.

Hasthepsut terdiam, mengiyakan perkataan Nefertari.

"Ini perawat Ipu yang mulia!" ujar seorang wanita parubaya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, hal itu mengalihkan atensi empat lainnya.

"Cepat periksa keadaan Chanmosis!" Hatshepsut bertitah dan Ipu segera menjalankannya.

Wanita itu memeriksa suhu tubuh, denyut nadi, dan luka bekas gigitan ular di lengan Chanmosis yang kini membiru. Raut wanita tua itu menjadi cemas menyadari racun sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh sang Firaun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nefertari.

"Racunnya sebagian besar sudah menyebar di tubuh Firaun" kata perawat Ipu dengan penuh sesal, merasa tak bisa menjaga Firaun yang sudah dirawatnya sejak masih bayi.

"Aku bisa membuatkan obat penawarnya tapi akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama aku takut hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Firaun" lanjut Ipu lagi.

Ditengah kepanikan yang melanda semua orang, tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

_"Apa ini?" heran Baekhyun._

_"Itu vaksin ular gurun, kau tahu bahwa ular gurun punya bisa mematikan dan vaksin itu bisa menjadi pertolongan pertama apabila kau atau Jinwoo oppa digigit ular gurun"_

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri Nefertari.

"A-aku rasa aku punya sesuatu dalam tas ku yang bisa digunakan untuk menolong Firaun Chanmosis saat ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku punya vaksin yang mungkin bisa menetralkan racun di tubuh Firaun"

"Cepat berikan tasnya!" titah Nefertari pada beberapa prajurit disana, dia tahu betul bahwa Firaun pasti memerintahkan mereka untuk menyita tas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengacak-acak isi tasnya di atas lantai batu paviliun Chanmosis hingga apa yang dicarinya tertangkap retina matanya.

Sebuah botol kaca kecil dengan cairan keemasan yang tak lain adalah vaksin ular gurun dan seperangkat alat suntik.

Gadis itu segera menghampiri Chanmosis yang kesadarannya kini sudah semakin menipis, bersimpuh disampingnya lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntiknya.

Tangannya gemetaran saat menyuntikan cairan vaksin itu ke nadi sang Firaun sementara hatinya terus merapalkan doa demi keselamatan sang penguasa Mesir yang kini tergolek lemah.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah vaksin itu mengalir di tubuh Chanmosis. Sang Firaun mulai menunjukan perubahan signifikan. Napasnya mulai teratur dan detak jantungnya kembali menormal. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya memucat telah kembali berseri. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Nefertari dan perawat Ipu senang bukan main.

"Putri Nefertari saya izin untuk membuat ramuan yang bisa diminum Firaun saat nanti siuman" kata perawat Ipu sambil undur diri.

Hatshepsut yang melihat hal itu juga ikut senang. Kecemasannya berkurang seiring kondisi Chanmosis yang kembali membaik.

Manik sehitam jelaganya menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri kaku di sudut ruangan.

"Nona!" panggilnya pada gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan sepasang mata sipitnya.

"Iya yang mulia?"

Tanpa diduga telapak tangan Hatshepsut mendarat di bahu si gadis Kim.

"Terimakasih...kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa Chanmosis dan aku berniat untuk memberimu kedudukan di dalam istana ini"

Sipit Baekhyun membulat mendengar perkataan sang Ratu.

"Kedudukan apa maksud yang mulia?"

Hatshepsut menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang cantik namun penuh wibawa.

"Kau akan tahu hal itu nanti"

.

.

.

.

.

Amenemhat menurunkan kain hitam yang sebelumnya melindungi wajahnya dari tiupan angin gurun yang menerbangkan pasir.

Matanya memicing guna memastikan bahwa objek yang kurang lebih seratus meter didepannya bukanlah fatamorgana belaka.

Dan saat menyadari bahwa objek itu benar-benar oasis Al-Kharga, tanpa basa-basi lagi sang Medjay memacu kudanya untuk berlari mendekat.

Suara gemercik air dan desiran daun palem yang tertiup angin menjadi irama yang menyambutnya.

Amenemhat turun dari kudanya lalu mengikat hewan itu di salah satu batang pohon palem, membiarkannya merumput sedang dia akan beristirahat sejenak dan mengambil air.

Pria itu berjongkok dan mencuci mukanya yang terasa sangat kotor dan berdebu. Perjalanannya sudah memakan waktu dua hari karena jarak Thebes ke Abydos cukup jauh.

Byur!

Suara benda terjatuh ke air membuat Amenemhat mengalihkan pandangan pada sesuatu yang berbulu putih dan berkaki empat -kucing- jatuh ke dalam air.

Sebagai orang Mesir yang percaya kesakralan hewan itu karena pada dasarnya semua kucing adalah penjelmaan Dewi Bastet, sang penjaga alam bawah, melindungi sesuatu yang masih bernyawa dari kejahatan sesuatu yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dengan alasan itu Amenemhat menceburkan diri ke kolam oasis yang ternyata cukup dalam, berenang menghampiri kucing putih itu, mengambilnya dan segera membawanya kembali ke tepian.

"Luca!"

Teriakan itu terdengar saat Amenemhat menapakan kakinya di hamparan pasir dengan pakaian basah kuyup, dan saat menolehkan kepala ke kanan dilihatnya seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam dengan bagian perut yang terekspos dan setengah wajahnya ditutupi cadar. Rambut dan kain bajunya yang menjuntai menyapu tanah sedikit berterbangan saat empunya berlari.

Begitu sampai dihadapannya, gadis itu mengambil alih kucing dalam dekapan Amenemhat.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya Luca!" kesalnya pada si kucing lalu menatap Amenemhat yang sedari tadi berdiri tanpa suara "Dan terimakasih tuan sudah menyelamatkannya!" lanjut gadis itu.

"Tentu"

Si gadis mengintip kuda yang tengah merumput dari balik bahu Chanmosis "Tuan baru sampai disini kan? Tuan berasal dari mana?"

"Aku dari Thebes"

Mata gadis itu membola "Thebes? Apa yang membuat Tuan meninggalkan keramaian Thebes demi tempat terpencil seperti ini?"

"Aku diutus Firaun Chanmosis" jawab Amenemhat singkat.

"Apa Firaun mengutusmu untuk bertemu peramal Hotfer?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" kini gantian Amenemhat yang membolakan matanya.

Si gadis tertawa kecil "Karena hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Firaun repot-repot mengutus seseorang kemari adalah untuk menemuinya" jelasnya "Dan satu lagi aku tahu kau pasti seorang Medjay, karena prajurit Istana Thebes terlalu angkuh untuk datang kemari"

Amenemhat hanya diam, mengiyakan perkataan gadis di depannya sebelum gadis itu mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya.

Keduanya menyusuri jalan gurun yang makin lama makin menurun hingga keduanya sampai di bagian yang agak terjal dengan aliran kecil sungai dibawahnya.

"Kami tidak seperti Thebes yang diberkahi aliran sungai Nil yang begitu besar tapi meski begitu kami masih tetap bisa bertahan hidup"

Amenemhat melihat ada ladang gandum dan jelai yang tidak terlalu luas membentang di kanan kiri mereka, dan beberapa orang yang tengah beraktifitas disana.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah bangunan kuil yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan sebuah tiang obeliks menjulang di depannya.

Si gadis beberapa kali mengelilingi tiang itu sebelum berhenti dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya di sana -penghormatan terhadap Dewa Ra-, setelahnya mempersilahkan Amenemhat memasuki kuil.

Kuil ini memang tidak sebesar Karnak atau Deid El-Bahri namun ornamennya cukup banyak, terdapat satu patung tembaga Osiris dan Isis yang berukuran sedang, Lukisan Shu dan Tefnut di dinding sebelah timurnya dan banyak sekali patung Amon dan Ra dalam berbagai ukuran, dan yang terbesar ada di tengah ruangan dengan piala api besar ditengahnya. Jangan lupakan juga Lukisan besar Ra yang tengah berlayar dengan perahunya di dinding barat.

"Tuan tunggu disini! Aku akan memanggil peramal Hotfer dulu" kata gadis itu diangguki Amenemhat.

Sepeninggal gadis itu, mata Amenemhat menangkap relief kepala kucing di sebuah pintu batu. Amenemhat mendekatinya dan tanpa basa-basi mendorong pintu itu, pintu terbuka dan menampakan sebuah ruangan.

Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar namun cukup luas, di bagian tengahnya terdapat sebuah patung Dewi Bastet juga beberapa peti kecil -yang kelihatan seperti kotak penyimpanan dokumen penting Istana di belakang patung itu.

Apa isinya?

Penasaran? Tentu saja, karena kini Amenemhat mendekati kotak-kotak itu dengan berbekal obor yang tadi sempat diraihnya dari sudut ruangan.

Amenemhat mencoba membuka kotak kecil yang pertama dilihatnya, namun kotak itu dalam keadaan terkunci.

Kotak kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya dalam keadaan terkunci hingga yang ke 27, kotak itu sudah kelihatan rapuh dan usang, jadi dengan bantuan belati yang baru saja diambilnya dari balik pakaiannya.

Dan dengan dua kali congkelan di bagian tepinya, Amenemhat berhasil membuka kotak itu.

Membuka tutupnya dan mengarahkan obornya untuk menerangi bagian dalam kotak yang baru dibukanya, menampakan sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti seekor kucing dengan kedua kaki depannya disilangkan seperti sikap tangan Osiris begitupula kaki belakangnya, tapi yang membuat Amenemhat mengerutkan keningnya adalah karena kulit kucing itu kelihatan mengering dan menguarkan bau ramuan yang menyengat, dan satu hal yang Amenemhat ingat bahwa kondisi itu hanya terjadi pada...

"Itu mumi kucing"

Amenemhat melarikan atensi pada suara yang bersumber dari belakang tubuhnya, dan mendapati dua orang berdiri di sana.

Salah satunya adalah gadis yang tadi ditemuinya namun tanpa adanya kucing putih ditangannya sedanh satu lagi adalah seorang wanita yang mungkin seumur putri Nefertari yang langsung dikenalinya sebagai...

"Nona Hotfer?" tangannya menutup kembali kotak kecil yang baru dibukanya sebelum melangkah mendekati kedua orang bergender sama itu.

"Maafkan aku Nona, bukan maksudku untuk bersikap lancang" katanya lagi.

Wanita yang dipanggil Nona Hotfer menyunggingkan senyum kecil "Tak apa, setidaknya apa yang baru kau lakukan jauh lebih baik daripada membongkar makam Firaun" balas wanita itu dengan tenang sembari mendekati kotak-kotak kecil di belakang patung Dewi berkepala kucing itu "Kami selalu memperlakukan kucing dengan baik bahkan memberinya ritual mumifikasi pada kucing yang mati"

Amenemhat masih terdiam di tempatnya, tak berniat menjawab atau sekedar menyela perkataan sang peramal yang kini mengisyaratkan gadis tadi untuk pergi

"...dan dengan kedatanganmu kembali sepertinya dikarenakan kau telah menemukan gadis di Hamunaptra itu kan?"

"Ba-bagaimana Nona tahu hal ini?"

Hotfer kembali tersenyum simpul menanggapi keheranan Medjay di depannya "Aku tak akan terpilih sebagai pemimpin para Hotfer jika aku tak mengetahui apapun tentang Mesir dan segala isinya"

"Nona sudah tahu bahwa sesuatu itu adalah seorang gadis tapi kenapa Nona tak memberi tahu Firaun sejak awal?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya sejak awal dengan kata...ikatan takdir" balas sang Hotfer "Dan semua sebenarnya sudah ada dalam garis takdir Firaun, kedudukan, tahta, harta, kecuali pendamping, sang Ratu" lanjutnya sambil menghentikan langkah di depan patung Dewi Bastet.

"Dan dari penerawanganku, gadis itu yang paling tepat menjadi Ratu tanah Mesir ini"

"Tapi asal-usul gadis itu tidak jelas. Dan peraturan untuk menjadi Ratu dari Firaun adalah kemurnian keluarganya"

"Apa kau baru saja mendukung putri Meyerte sebagai Ratu Mesir setelah Hatshepshut?" Hotfer memotong cepat membuat Amenemhat terdiam kehilangan kata-katanya "Dan jika itu terjadi, apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja? Atau mungkin kau lebih rela gadis itu menjadi Ratu Mesir daripada Ratu hatimu?"

Perkataan itu menohok hati Amenemhat bagai cubitan kecil di rongga dadanya. Mengingatkan kembali sang Medjay pada perasaannya yang sudah coba dia sembunyikan serapat mungkin dari siapapun dan wanita di depannya ini baru saja mengatakan itu semua dengan mudah, tanpa beban. Membaca isi hatinya bagai membaca sepenggal paragraf di halaman sebuah buku dongeng.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja meski harus menjadi pengawalnya, setidaknya aku masih bisa melindunginya"

"Tidak akan ada orang yang baik-baik saja melihat orang yang dicintainya bersanding bersama orang lain" tukas Hotfer lagi yang kali ini diiyakan oleh sang Medjay dalam hatinya.

Pria itu menatap sang peramal dengan tatapan sulit diartikan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke patung sang dewi kucing.

"Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu rendah untuk mencintai hanya karena kau seorang Medjay dan dia Putri Bangsawan, karena dimataku kau pantas disandingkan dengannya sepantas gadis Hamunaptra itu bersanding dengan Firaun" setelahnya wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Dan jangan lupakan jamuan makan malam kami dan tidurlah yang nyenyak karena besok aku ingin ikut denganmu menghadap Firaun" lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sang Medjay

.

.

.

.

.

Chanmosis membuka kelopak matanya saat langit sudah berwarna keemasan, tiga hari setelah Firaun mendapat gigitan dari reptil gurun yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Chanyeol?! Kau sudah bangun? Oh Amon Ra terimakasih!" suara Nefertari terdengar di telinganya.

Buru-buru Chanmosis mengambil posisi duduk dan membuatnya agak terhuyung karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, mata tajamnya memandangi sang kakak yang baru saja kembali dari memanggil perawat Ipu.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Aku kira kau mungkin akan tidur selamanya setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padamu"

Chanmosis membulatkan mata mendengar sang kakak menyebut kata 'gadis itu' yang langsung merefleksikan sebentuk wajah seseorang di otaknya.

"Baekhyun? Dimana Baekhyun kakak?" tanyanya sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan mata yang bergerak liar seperti mencari keberadaan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Sebelum kembali menatap kakaknya penuh tanya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa kau menyakan dia?"

Chanmosis langsung mengingat kembali hal yang terjadi sebelum dirinya berakhir tak sadarkan diri.

"Dimana dia kakak?"

Pertanyaan kembali dijawab pertanyaan dan itu sedikit banyak membuat Nefertari mendengus.

"Dia itu-"

"Permisi yang mulia ini perawat Ipu!"

Chanmosis mengalihkan atensinya dari sang kakak ke wanita parubaya yang baru saja datang, lebih tepatnya pada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi ditanyakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya Baekhyun?" tanyanya membuat pergerakan Baekhyun yang sedang membantu Ipu menuangkan ramuan obat terhenti.

"Mulai sekarang Baekhyun adalah perawatmu dan pekerjaannya dibawah bimbingan Ipu" jelas Nefertari dengan tenang namun respon dari sang Firaun muda jauh dari kata tenang.

"Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang yang memutuskannya?" marah Chanmosis, nada suaranya meninggi namun tidak membentak.

Nefertari menghela napasnya sebelum "Ibu Hatshepsut"

Chanmosis tergugu di tempatnya, dia sudah menduga bahwa itu pasti akan dilakukan oleh sang ibu tiri jikalau dia mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun. Karena Hatshepsut akan selalu mendukung keluarganya yang begitu berambisi menjadikan Kyungsoo Meyerte yang tak lain keponakan Hatshepsut sebagai Ratunya meski Chanmosis yakin bahwa wanita itu tahu betul dia tak pernah ingin menerimanya.

Dia melirik perawat Ipu yang masih berdiri disana "Kalian...boleh kembali" katanya pelan dan kedua orang itu segera undur diri.

Chanmosis menghela napasnya dua kali sebelum kembali memandang sang kakak "Aku tak percaya dia melakukan itu padaku" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari Firaun Hatshepsut yang akan memberikannya kedudukan atas keberhasilannya menyelamatkan Chanmosis dari racun yang hampir membunuhnya.

Namun saat perawat Ipu menghampirinya dan memberinya sebuah jubah putih dengan sulaman Ankh dari perak sembari menjelaskan bahwa dia sekarang adalah perawat Firaun sedikit banyak menjawab ketidakmengertiannya.

Meski pada kenyataannya dalam hati Baekhyun tidak terima dijadikan perawat karena pengetahuan medisnya hanya terbatas pada aspirin dan paracetamol atau mungkin vaksin ular gurun tadi karena jika boleh menyarankan Baekhyun lebih senang menjadi pakar ekonomi Mesir tapi...mengingat Baekhyun sendiri terjebak di masa lampau dimana faktor kemurkaan dewa lebih dipercaya daripada inflasi, incam, ekspor, impor, dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju jendela tinggi di ruang ramuan tempatnya kini berada meski Ipu sebenarnya menyarankan untuk segera tidur sepeninggal dari kamar Chanmosis tapi salahkan rasa kantuk yang belum menderanya membuat Baekhyun lebih memilih kembali ke ruangan ramu ini dan memandangi bulan yang bersinar berlatar belakang langit hitam pekat dan berhampar pasir yang luas juga penampakan memanjang sungai Nil yang berkilauan karena airnya tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Jujur saja suasana ini cukup menenangkan gadis Kim itu terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia kini terdampar di masa lalu dan terpisah dari keluarganya.

Dan hal itu membuat setitik liquid bening lolos di sudut mata Baekhyun. Benar adanya jika dia membenci keluarganya yang lebih mementingkan kecintaan mereka terhadap ilmu purbakala dibanding dirinya tapi Baekhyun tidak sanggup jika harus jauh dari mereka, terlebih bukan jarak yang memisahkan melainkan waktu, masa, bahkan milenium.

"Aku merindukanmu Oppa, Ayah, Ibu..hiks"

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya dapet update juga aku setelah banyaknya kesibukan.

Jangan lupa review ya guys dan tetap jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan lupa pake masker saat bepergian juga!

See you next chap!

사랑헤


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love From the Desert**

Amenemhat telah siap untuk perjalanan pulangnya, pemuda itu sedang menunggu kudanya kenyang dengan mencuci pedangnya di kolam oasis saat sebuah langkah mendekatinya.

Kepalanya terangkat dan helaian kain hitam yang lembut menerpa wajahnya menandakan keberadaan seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Si medjay menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis bergaun hitam itu dengan alis bertaut. Gaun hitamnya terlihat lebih panjang dari yang kemarin, meski masih mengekspos bagian perutnya. Belum lagi dia juga mengenakan cadar dan penutup kepala -pakaian yang digunakan para gadis gurun saat bepergian-.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau kira Nona Hotfer akan membiarkan seorang utusan Firaun pulang sendirian?"

Amenemhat memicingkan mata menangkap maksud gadis itu. Peramal Hotfer ingin mengirimkan seseorang untuk mengawalnya ke Thebes? Dan seorang gadis pula? Apa sang peramal agung berniat menghinanya?

"Aku tidak perlu kawalanmu nona" kata Amenemhat pada akhirnya dan gadis lawan bicaranya mendengus tak suka.

"Jika aku bisa menolak keinginan Nona Hotfer mungkin aku sudah melakukannya sedari tadi" balasnya sengit.

Amenemhat mengelap pedangnya sebelum kembali disimpannya di pinggang, dia mentap si gadis dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada "Aku seorang medjay nona, kemampuan bertarungku sudah tak diragukan lagi, bahkan aku juga pernah selamat dari hamoob jadi kau tidak perlu mengawalku demi menjaga keselamatanku"

Gadis di depannya tersenyum miring dari balik cadarnya "Kau mungkin bisa menaklukan petarung sekelas prajurit Thebes sekalipun tapi kau belum tentu bisa melawan utusan Anubis"

Raut muka Amenemhat berubah mendengar pernyataan gadis itu dan si gadis tak ingin repot-repot mengomentarinya dan lebih melanjutkan argumen "Di gurun sana banyak sekali roh jahat utusan Anubis yang senantiasa mengambil jiwa-jiwa manusia yang meninggalkan Abydos, kau tahu bahwa lembah kami begitu ditakuti Anubis karena senantiasa dilindungi Dewi Bastet"

Amenemhat pernah mendengarnya, mereka yang pergi ke Abydos jarang kembali dalam keadaan hidup, mungkin karena ini penyebabnya. Jiwa mereka diambil oleh para roh gurun yang merupakan utusan Anubis.

Memilih mengalah, Amenemhat berjalan medekati kudanya dan baru menyadari ada kuda lain yang juga tengah merumput.

Kuda berwarna coklat dengan postur yang lebih ramping dari kuda miliknya. Diatas punggung kuda itu terdapat pelana yang bagian atasnya dilapisi beludru.

Si pemilik mendekati kudanya, mengelus lehernya beberapa kali sebelum naik ke atas pelana, disaat Amenemhat masih memandangi hewan berkaki empat itu.

"Apa kau akan tetap berdiri disana?" tanya si gadis dengan sinis.

Amenemhat meliriknya lewat ekor mata sebelum menaiki kudanya sendiri dan memacunya kencang meninggalkan si gadis yang mendengus keras sembari menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kakak menyetujuinya" Chanmosis berujar dengan dingin, kondisi tubuhnya sudah berangsur membaik sejak mendapat suntikan vaksin. Dan yang menjadi masalahnya adalah penempatan Baekhyun sebagai perawat istana, disaat gadis itu akan dijadikan salah satu kandidat sebagai ratunya.

Sang Firaun mungkin akan menyerah pada desakan para wazir yang menginginkannya untuk menikah tapi dia tidak akan diam saja jika para wazir dan beberapa Imam memilihkan siapa ratunya.

Dan tentu saja putri keluarga Meyerte tidak akan jadi pilihannya.

Sebenarnya ada banyak alasan kenapa Chanmosis selalu menolak sang putri Meyerte sebagai ratunya -selain kebenciannya kepada Ibu tirinya-

Pertama, pemilihan ratu dari keluarga Meyerte akan menimbulkan kecemburuan sosial di kalangan keluarga bangsawan Mesir, apalagi banyak dari anggota keluarga Meyerte menduduki posisi penting dalam pemerintahan Mesir. Hal itu tentu saja akan berdampak pada keluarga bangsawan lain yang merasa dikucilkan dan berujung pada pemberontakan dan perang saudara.

Kedua, kebencian bangsa Hitit akan bertambah besar pada orang-orang Mesir dikarenakan rasa dendam mereka pada keluarga Meyerte akibat insiden terbunuhnya kepala suku mereka oleh Imhotep Meyerte yang merupakan pemimpin keluarga Meyerte sekaligus kakak dari Hatshepsut.

Dan ketiga, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Meyerte sangat membenci orang-orang berdarah Persia termasuk para Medjay. Dan jika mereka memiliki pengaruh yang lebih besar di pemerintahan, Chanmosis berani jamin bahwa mereka akan mendesaknya untuk mengubah status Medjay dari Pasukan pengawal menjadi budak belian.

Atas tiga poin itulah,Chanmosis lebih memilih menikahi gadis yang diramalkan ketimbang putri keluarga bangsawan. Dan masalahnya sekarang gadis yang ingin dinikahinya justru ditempatkan sebagai gadis suci yang tidak boleh dinikahinya.

Chanmosis memijit pangkal hidungnya menyadari bahwa dia kini berada dalam dilema.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nefertari bertanya penuh kecemasan melihat tingkah polah sang Firaun.

"Ya" jawabnya namun Nefertari merasa bahwa jawaban itu tidak sinkron dengan raut wajah sang Firaun dan Nefertari tahu betul maksudnya.

Sang putri lalu mengambil lembar papyrus dari balik jubahnya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin diberitahukan pada Chanmosis sedari tadi.

"Aku baru saja mendapat surat" ujarnya dan dibalas lirikan mata Chanmosi sebagai isyarat tanya.

"Pangeran Ankhanten sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dalam suratnya dia mengatakan ada sedikit masalah Nekropolis"

"Masalah apa?" meski nada bicaranya terdengar datar namun Nefertari melihat ada raut waspada di wajah Chanmosis.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi aku kira ini ada hubungannya dengan orang Sumeria atau Akkadia, aku harus segera mencari Ankhanten untuk mendengar penjelasannya" kata Nefertari sambil beranjak dari duduknya, gadis itu membenarkan letak jubahnya sebelum pergi dari paviliun.

Chanmosis menatap kepergian sang kakak dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat hidungnya mencium bau aneh dari ramuan yang sedang diaduknya dalam kuali kecil di depannya.

Bau itu semakin menyengat disertai asap kehijauan yang membumbung ke udara membuat gadis Kim itu beringsut menjauh.

Menjadi seorang perawat di zaman kuno memang tidaklah menyenangkan tapi bukan juga sesuatu yang buruk karena setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi tawanan.

Sudah sekitar tiga hari Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di ruang ramuan tak diizinkan kemanapun meski sebenarnya gadis itu ingin sekali bertemu Chanmosis.

Tapi jangan salah paham dulu, Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya dan saat mendengar cerita perawat Ipu sudah dipastikan bahwa sang Firaun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mengangkat kuali dari tungku api saat ramuan di dalamnya sudah mengental dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk tembaga dan bersamaan dengan itu seorang pria memasuki ruangan.

Pria itu jelas bukan perawat karena dia hanya mengenakan celana berwarna emas dan bertelanjang dada, terdapat luka sayat di lengan kanan dan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Kau pasti orang baru?" orang itu malah balas bertanya tak mengindahkan tatapan kebingungan Baekhyun lalu mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi setelah sebelumnya menyambar sebuah botol berisi cairan kuning.

"Apa kau hanya akan tetap diam disana?" kata pria itu lagi melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun.

Si gadis Kim gelagapan,dia segera menghampiri pria itu dan membantunya mengoleskan cairan berwarna kuning yang baru diambil si pria.

"Ma-maaf atas ketidaksigapan saya Tuan" kata Baekhyun lagi namun fokusnya masih pada pekerjaannya yang mengobati luka si pria.

"Kau benar-benar perawat baru ya?" kata pria itu lagi membuat Baekhyun mendongakan wajahnya dan sipitnya tak sengaja bersitatap dengan manik tajam pria di depannya. Tangan kanan si pria yang tidak terluka hinggap di pipi Baekhyun "Kau...cantik sekali" ujarnya lalu melepaskannya.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya dan lagi kau juga sangat cantik, kau terlihat lebih cocok jadi penari perutnya Chanmosis"

Baekhyun melotot mendengar perkataan itu, tanpa sadar tangannya menekan kuat luka si pria.

"Akhh!"

"Maafkan aku tuan-" tangannya kini mengelus-elus luka si pria yang baru dibalutnya "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja aku-"

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku" kata si pria denga senyum lebar. Berbeda dari sebelumnya yang meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun jadi berpikir apakah dia seorang bipolar?

"Hei kau kenapa?" pria itu melambaikan telapak tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Aku baik-baik saja tuan-"

"Ankhanten aku ingin kau memanggilku Ankhanten"

"Baiklah Tuan Ankhanten"

.

.

.

Nefertari memasuki arena latihan bermain pedang dan langsung disambut salam penuh penghormatan dari para prajurit yang tengah berlatih.

Nefertari mengangguk sebagai balasan lalu menghampiri salah seorang prajurit yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hormat saya Putri Nefertari!"

"Apa Pangeran Ankhanten ada disini?"

"Tadi beliau ada disini yang mulia tapi beberapa saat lalu beliau pergi ke ruang perawatan untuk mengobati lengannya yang terluka"

Ahh Nefertari paham betul bagaimana adiknya yang satu ini. Tidak seperti Chanmosis yang teliti dan penuh perhitungan, Ankhanten sedikit ceroboh hingga seringkali tak sengaja terluka saat berlatih meski sebenarnya kemampuan berpedangnya cukup baik.

Dihinggapi cemas, Nefertari berjalan cepat menuju ruang perawatan namun baru beberapa meter meninggalkan arena latihan matanya sudah menangkap sang adik yang tersenyum kearahnya. Lengan kanannya terlihat dibalut kain perban.

"Lama tak jumpa kak Nefertari" katanya sembari merentangan tangan berniat memeluk Nefertari namun sang putri berkelit membuat pria itu berakhir memeluk udara kosong.

"Ceroboh!" umpat Nefertari menyadari telapak tangan kiri Ankhanten juga terbalut perban.

Ankhanten mengikuti tatapan mata Nefertari lalu kembali tersenyum kecil. Tatapannya mengedar ke sekeliling seperti tengah mencari sesuatu sebelum kembali ke wajah sang putri.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Di Pavilliunnya"

Ankhanten mengangguk dua kali lalu menghampiri Nefertari "Kudengar dia terkena racun ular"

"Ya, tapi sekarang dia sudah membaik. Lalu apa ada masalah di Nekropolis?"

Ankhanten menghentikan langkah, pandangannya berubah serius "Aku sering menemukan beberapa tokoh keluarga Meyerte bertemu dengan petinggi Akkadia"

"Kau serius?"

"Apa kakak menganggapku bercanda?"

"Kita harus menyampaikan ini segera pada Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Langit mulai menggelap, matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk barat dan dingin mulai membelai kulit menggantikan panas menyengat yang sebelumnya menyelubungi.

Dari atas kudanya, Amenemhat sesekali melirik gadis Abydos yang kini mengenakan jubah sebagai bentuk antisipasi dari rasa dingin yang membekukan.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mereka berdua sejak meninggalkan Abydos hingga sekarang. Gadis itu terlihat menjaga jarak dengannya dan Amenemhat tak peduli sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Sret

Dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik tali kekang, membuat kuda yang tungganginya menghentikan langkah sembari meringkik nyaring.

Mau tak mau Amenemhat pun turut menghentikan kudanya, lalu melempar tanya pada si gadis lewat pandangannya.

"Ada sesuatu bergerak di sekitar kita" bisik gadis itu dengan nada memperingatkan.

Amenemhat mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, penerangan mereka hanya dibantu oleh sebuah lentera di tangan kiri Amenemhat dan tentu saja tak akan mampu menerangi sekitar mereka yang gulita.

Tapi meski begitu, mata Amenemhat sudah terlatih baik sebagai Medjay. Termasuk pergerakan sesuatu yang berkelebat cepat disekitarnya.

Pegangan tangan kanannya dari tali kekang di lepaskan perlahan, beralih menggenggam pedang dan memasang sikap yang waspada.

Tak jauh berbeda dengannya,si gadis Abydos juga mulai memasang sikap waspada. Pedang kembarnya juga sudah berada di kedua genggamannya.

"Dibelakangmu!"

Amenemhat mengarahkan lenteranya ke arah belakang dan sebuah pedang terayun kearahnya. Namun dengan cepat si Medjay menghindar dan meloncat turun ke tanah.

Dengan bantuan penerangan minim dari lentera di tangannya Amenemhat dapat melihat sesosok mahluk yang kelihatan mirip manusia, hanya saja kulitnya hitam mengering seperti kulit kayu dan kedua matanya merah menyala. Di kedua tangannya ada sebilah pedang.

"Apa itu?"

"Roh gurun, dan kita harus mengalahkannya sebelum mereka mengambil jiwa kita"

Mahluk itu meraung dan langsung menyerang ke arah Amenemhat, pria itu dapat menangkisnya menghasilkan suara denting nyaring dari dua pedang yang beradu.

Si gadis Abydos juga tak jauh berbeda, dengan pedang kembar sebagai senjatanya gadis itu telah berhasil membunuh roh gurun yang ternyata jumlahnya banyak. Mungkin ada selusin.

Amenemhat tersengal-sengal, dia cukup kewalahan setelah membunuh lima roh gurun, dan roh keenam ini sangat tangguh.

Amenemhat bahkan sudah tergores dimana-mana tapi roh gurun di depannya masih tidak menunjukan kelemahannya.

Dan saat roh gurun itu menyerah ke arahnya, Amenemhat tak siap melawan, membuat pedangnya terlempar ke udara dan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

Amenemhat meringis merasakan ngilu di punggungnya yang membentur tanah. Pergerakannya yang mencoba bangkit terhenti saat si roh gurun menginjak perutnya.

Pedang mahluk itu terayun ke arahnya bersiap menebas sebelum tubuh mahluk itu ambruk duluan dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Di depannya kini berdiri gadis Abydos rekan perjalanannya, gadis itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan segera diraih oleh Amenemhat.

"Terimakasih" ujar si Medjay saat sudah berdiri bersisian dengan gadis itu.

Dilihatnya penampilannya yang tak kalah kacaunya darinya, mantel yang dikenakannya sudah robek di segala sisi dan di pipi kanannya ada goresan kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya" pria itu masih memegangi punggungnya "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu dengan senyum mengejek "Yang pastinya jauh lebih baik darimu"

Amenemhat berdecak menanggapi gadis itu, dan lebih memilih berjalan mengikutinya yang sudah bersiap akan menaiki kudanya.

"Tunggu!"

Pergerakan gadis itu terhenti, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Amenemhat dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu memicingkan mata membuat Amenemhat kikuk, pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Setidaknya aku hanya ingin tahu namamu karena kita ya rekan perjalanan dan kau juga sudah tahu namaku jadi-"

"Jennie"

Gantian Amenemhat yang menatapnya dengan mata memicing dan raut kebingungan di wajahnya.

Seperti mengerti kebigungan Amenemhat, gadis itu menjawab cepat "Jennie, adalah namaku. Sudah cukup kan?" menaiki kudanya "Ayo kita pergi!

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan ruang ramu dan bersiap untuk tidur saat Ankhanten menghampirinya.

Pria itu kini mengenakan sebuab jubah putih panjang dengan sulaman benang emas di tepinya dan kepalanya dihiasi mahkota khas bangsawan.

"Tuan Ankhanten?"

"Mau menemaniku untuk melihat bulan?"

"Aku-"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun lebih lanjut, pria itu menarik tangannya dan menyeret gadis itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Membawanya ke bagian istana di sebelah barat, tepatnya ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan bagian terbuka yang menghadap langsung ke arah sungai Nil.

Di tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah kolam kecil yang dialiri air sungai Nil lewat parit-parit kecil di sekelilingnya.

Ankhanten mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berlapis beludru. Sofa itu empuk sekali, terbukti saat Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling kusukai di istana Thebes" Ankhanten memulai pembicaraan sembari menuang khamr pada dua buah gelas yang ada di meja hidangan di depannya. Bukan hanya khamr yang ada disana melainkan berbagai makanan ringan lain seperti kurma, anggur, roti, dan kacang yang dilapisi madu.

Pria itu menyerahkan satu gelas pada Baekhyun yang diterima gadis itu dengan canggung "Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di Thebes, tapi setelah dewasa di tugaskan di Nekropolis dan itu membuatku selalu merindukan Thebes dan semua yang ada disana"

"Itu pasti sulit sekali untuk Tuan Ankhanten"

Ankhanten mengangguk sembari menyeruput isi gelasnya "Itu sulit, sangat sulit malah, jika sudah seperti itu aku selalu mengingat keluargaku dan orang-orang yang kusayangi agar tetap kuat" tangannya mengambil sebutir anggur dan menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Baekhyun dan mau tak mau si Kim melahapnya dalam suapan.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah melihat gadis secantikmu sebelumnya, kulitmu bahkan bersinar saat tertimpa sinar bulan" Ankhanten mengambil alih gelas di tangan Baekhyun yang isinya belum berkurang.

Tak sampai disana, Akhanten meletakan mulut gelas di bibir Baekhyun, lewat isyarat matanya dia menginginkan Baekhyun untuk meminumnya dan mau tak mau si Kim meminumnya.

Awalnya hanya seteguk, tapi sang pangeran menginginkannya untuk meminum semua isinya yang kini berfek pada memerahnya kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Ini terbuat dari apa?" tanya Baekhyun begitu menyadari minuman itu juga membuatnya agak pusing.

"Hanya campuran madu dan anggur pemabuk" balas Ankanhten dan kembali meminum gelasnya yang sudah diisi penuh.

Baekhyun meneguk isinya hingga habis dan kini kepalanya terasa amat pusing. Tubuh gadis itu merosot dengan kedua pipi semakin merah.

Ankhanten merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas sofa dengan dirinya yang menindihnya. Mata tajam pria itu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan semu merah dan titik keringat di pelipisnya.

Dengan telunjuknya, Ankhanten membelai bibir Baekhyun lalu turun ke leher dan berakhir pada belahan dada yang masih tertutupi kain penghalang.

"Aku...tidak tahan" bisiknya dengan suara serak tepat di daun telingan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu meremang,tangannya lentiknya terulur untuk meremat bahu Ankhanten.

"Jangan Tuanhh aku.." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat tubuh Ankhanten semakin merapat padanya, bagian kesejatiannya yang mengeras menekan paha Baekhyun.

"Kau miliku malam ini sayang" kata Ankhanten lagi, jemarinya sudah menarik ikatan belakang pakaian Baekhyun..

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Joon?"

Ankhanten mengangkat wajahnya guna memeriksa siapa yang sudah berani mengganggunya.

Kedua manik hitamnya langsung beradu dengan manik hitam yang serupa dengan miliknya, dan miliknya tak lain adalah...

"Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ALOHA READER NIM!

GIMANA KABAR KALIAN?

Semoga tetep sehat ya semua. Akhirnya aku bisa up juga ni chap 7, gimana ada yang nungguin ga? Ga

Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur kalian di tengah situasi lockdown yang entah sampe kapan berakhirnya tapi yang pasti tetep jaga kondisi aja ya semua!

See you next chap!

사랑해


	8. Chapter 8

**My Love From the Desert**

Pagi ini tanah Mesir diberkati cuaca yang cerah, cukup cerah untuk para putra dan putri kerajaan berlatih memanah.

Di paling ujung berdiri Chanmosis dengan gagahnya, lalu Nefertari dan Ankhanten di ujung yang lainnya. Putri itu beberapa kali mengernyit melihat interaksi kedua adiknya yang mendadak kaku.

Dan saat acara latihan berakhir, Nefertari mendekati Chanmosis yang tengah membersihkan busurnya karena semua anak panahnya sudah tertancap dengan tepat di papan sasaran.

"Chanyeol!"

Sang Firaun memandangnya namun hanya sekilas karena setelahnya pria itu kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Boleh aku bicara?" tanya sang putri dengan hati-hati karena berbicara dengan adiknya yang satu ini membutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra.

"Aku sibuk!" balasnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Nefetari yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas. Berusaha menekan keinginannya untuk memaki sang Firaun.

Dengan kaki terhentak, Nefertari berjalan ke sisi lain arena dimana Ankhanten tengah duduk diam dengan mata panah yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Joon?" tanyanya hati-hati melihat keadaan Akhanten yang tak jauh berbeda dari Chanmosis hanya saja Ankhanten lebih menunjukan kesopanan padanya.

Wajah pangeran itu terangkat lalu tersenyum kecil, yang sangat terpaksa pada Nefertari.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya..." jawabnya agak meragu dan hal itu langsung disadari oleh si Putri sulung.

Gadis itu mendudukan diri di samping Ankhanten, memandanginya agak lama mencoba membaca beban pikiran si pangeran hingga...

"Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Chanyeol?"

Ankhanten mengudarakan napasnya beberapa kali sebelum menghadap Nefertari.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol dapat semarah itu karena seorang gadis"

"Gadis?" Nefertari menautkan alis "Gadis apa maksudmu?" katanya lagi, memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Kakak tidak akan percaya jika kakak tak menyaksikannya tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya dia semarah itu karena seorang gadis, dia bahkan memukul wajahku"

_Ankhanten merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas sofa dengan dirinya yang menindihnya. Mata tajam pria itu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan semu merah dan titik keringat di pelipisnya._

_Dengan telunjuknya, Ankhanten membelai bibir Baekhyun lalu turun ke leher dan berakhir pada belahan dada yang masih tertutupi kain penghalang._

_"Aku...tidak tahan" bisiknya dengan suara serak tepat di daun telingan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu meremang,tangannya lentiknya terulur untuk meremat bahu Ankhanten._

_"Jangan Tuanhh aku.." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat tubuh Ankhanten semakin merapat padanya, bagian kesejatiannya yang mengeras menekan paha Baekhyun._

_"Kau miliku malam ini sayang" kata Ankhanten lagi, jemarinya sudah menarik ikatan belakang pakaian Baekhyun.._

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Joon?"_

_Ankhanten mengangkat wajahnya guna memeriksa siapa yang sudah berani mengganggunya._

_Kedua manik hitamnya langsung beradu dengan manik hitam yang serupa dengan miliknya, dan miliknya tak lain adalah..._

_"Chanyeol..."_

_Sang Firaun menerjangnya membuat tubuh Ankhanten jatuh ke lantai dengan Chanmosis yang mengukungnya._

_Tak sampai disitu, pria itu juga melayangkan dua pukulan ke rahang kananya, membuat sudut bibir Ankhanten pecah dan meneteskan darah._

_Chanmosis bangkit dari posisinya lalu melangkah ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Dengan lembut pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa gadis itu pergi tanpa peduli pada keadaan sang adik yang terkapar di lantai._

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Nefertari penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda?" tanyanya, telunjuknya lalu diarahkan ke rahang kananya yang dihiasi luka lebam "Bahkan bekas pukulannya pun masih ada"

"Ini sulit dipercaya" Nefertari melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika dia bisa semarah itu padahal saat aku meniduri Siamun dia bersikap biasa saja dan terkesan tidak peduli"

Nefertari tak menimpali lagi perkataan Ankhanten, otaknya masih sibuk memikirkan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan tingkah Firaun muda itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa dia belum bangun juga?" Chanmosis bertanya dengan tatapan masih tak beralih dari wajah terlelap seorang gadis yang terbaring di katilnya.

"Belum yang mulia" wanita tua itu menjawab sembari membenarkan letak selimut si gadis "Campuran dari anggur pemabuk itu memberikan reaksi berlebih bagi tubuh nona belum lagi dengan obat perangsang yang ditambahkan memiliki efek buruk sama seperti obat tidur"

Chanmosis mengeratkan rahang mendengarnya, seharusnya dia sudah tahu betul bagaimana perangai Ankhanten yang hobi meniduri banyak wanita -sama seperti dirinya- tapi yang justru terasa mengganjal di hatinya kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

Bahkan saat malam tadi dia merasa sangat marah melihat Baekhyun dicumbui Ankhanten dan berakhir menghajar kakak laki-lakinya itu. Padahal jika diingat lagi ini bukan kali pertama dirinya mendapati Ankhanten berlaku seperti itu tapi mengapa hanya karena Baekhyun dia jadi seperti ini?

Chanmosis mendesah berat dan itu menarik perhatian Ipu "Apa ada hal yang mengganggu anda yang mulia?"

Sang Firaun menatap wanita tua itu, perawat yang mengurusnya sejak bayi karena Ratu Iset -Ibunya- meninggal saat melahirkannya dan tak lama setelah itu Firaun Thutmosis II yang tak lain ayahnya menikahi Hatshepsut Meyerte dan menempatkannya sebagai Ratu baru -itu yang dikatakan oleh Nefru, Selir ayahnya dan ibu dari Nefertari-.

Chanmosis tidak begitu mengingat masa kecilnya, tapi yang jelas dia memilki dua kakak dengan ibu yang berberda-beda pula dan mereka menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri kecuali Hatshepsut.

Wanita itu bersikap dingin dan sangat menjungjung tinggi kedisiplinan. Dia bahkan menguasai beberapa pelajaran akademis seperti astronomi,filsafat serta politik. Hatshepsut juga menguasai delapan bahasa asing dan paham pada teknik perang, sungguh deskripsi seorang ksatria putri yang sempurna, bahkan kemampuan Sandara Nefertari pun belum bisa dibandingkan dengannya.

Tak heran jika Firaun Thutmosis II sangat mengistimewakannya dari istrinya yang lain. Dan pada saat Thutmosis II meninggal, ayahnya itu mewariskan tahta kerajaannya pada Hatshepsut dan saat itulah mimpi buruk bagi seluruh putra putri Thebes dimulai.

Sebagai sosok ibu Hatshepsut sangat menekankan banyak tuntutan pada anak-anak Firaun yang menurutnya harus menjadi pewaris layak tanah Mesir.

Dia bahkan menuntut Nefertari, yang waktu itu masih bocah perempuan lemah lembut untuk berlatih pedang, berkuda, bahkan memanah dan Chanmosis masih ingat betul betapa banyaknya luka yang menghiasi kedua telapak tangan kakaknya serta tangisannya setiap malam.

Dan seperti seorang kakak yang selalu ingin terlihat kuat di depan adiknya, Nefertari akan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja setiap Chanmosis kecil bertanya padanya.

Hal itu juga berlaku bagi Ankhanten dan Chanmosis, sebagai dua orang pangeran yang akan menggantikan posisi Firaun, keduanya dituntut untuk menguasai berbagai keahlian seperti teknik perang, ilmu pengetahuan, bahasa asing dan lain-lain.

Diusianya yang masih kanak-kanak, Chanmosis bahkan tidak mendapatkan lagi pelukan kasih sayang dari ibu karena dia harus kuat dan bisa melindungi seisi tanah Mesir, bahkan kedua ibu tirinya yakni Nefru dan Fahara dipenjarakan untuk mengurangi interaksi mereka dengan putra putrinya dan akan dibebaskan jika putra putri Thebes sudah menjadi sosok ksatria sempurna.

Dan pada saat itu Ankhanten mengamuk karena tidak terima atas pemenjaraan Fahara yang merupakan ibu kandungnya, pangeran muda itu mengamuk dan melukai bahkan membunuh beberapa prajurit penjaga penjara di usianya yang masih 12 tahun.

Chanmosis yang ketika itu berusia 8 tahun merasa takut dan tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetaran melihat kemurkaan sang kakak dan darah yang mengotori wajah serta pakaiannya.

Hatshepsut tentu saja sangat marah atas segala kekacauan yang dibuat Ankhanten, sang Firaun wanita lalu menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada Fahara dan mengusir Ankhanten dari istana Thebes untuk ditempatkan di Nekropolis.

"Enghh"

Suara lenguhan menyadarkan Chanmosis dari lamunan masa kecilnya. Firaun muda itu menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengerjapkan mata dan mencoba mendudukan tubuh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Yang mulia?" Baekhyun segera mengambil posisi duduk, sebelah tangannya bertengger di kepala saat rasa sakit menyergapnya.

"Minum ini nona untuk menghilangkan pusingmu" kata Ipu sembari menyerahkan sebuah gelas ke tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha meminum ramuan itu dengan bantuan Ipu. Keningnya mengernyit saat rasa getir bercampur pahit menerpa lidahnya.

"Rasanya memang tidak enak tapi ini akan membuat Nona merasa lebih baik" kata Ipu melihat raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Ini.." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan sigap Ipu memberinya segelas air putih.

Chanmosis menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Entah kenapa ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Istirahatlah!" sebuah usakan di puncak kepala dihadiahkan Chanmosis pada Baekhyun membuat si Kim mendongak kebingungan.

Detik berikutnya kedua sipit Baekhyun melebar saat bibir tebal sang Firaun menyentuh bibirnya. Menempelkannya selama dua detik lalu melepaskannya.

Chanmosis belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun saat dia berkata "Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti malam"

Setelahnya sang Firaun pergi meninggalkan Ipu dan Baekhyun yang mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Aku baru sadar jika Mesir sepanas ini" gumam gadis itu

.

.

.

.

Saat Chanmosis kembali ke paviliunnya dilihatnya Hatshepsut sudah duduk menunggu disana, dia tidak sendiri ada Imhotep Meyerte disampingnya.

Chanmosis mendatarkan ekspresinya sebelum melangkah ke kursi kebesarannya "Apa yang membuat Tuan Meyerte yang tehormat datang kemari?" Chanmosis jelas mengoloknya dengan menekan kata Meyerte dan terhormat dalam kalimatnya membuat Imhotep Meyerte mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena emosi yang coba ditahannya.

"Kedatangan kakaku kemari adalah untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan putri Kyungsoo Meyerte anaku" itu Hatshepsut yang bekata, dan tanpa diberitahupun Chanmosis.

Chanmosis mendengus dengan gaya meremehkan "Kenapa harus membicarakan pernikahan jika pertunangan saja aku tak berminat" perkataan itu meluncur begitu mulus dari bibir Chanmosis.

Sebagai reaksi Hatshepsut melebarkan matanya sedang Imhotep sudah mulai berdiri dan meneriaki sang Firaun muda dengan penuh kemurkaan.

"SOMBONG SEKALI KAU MENOLAK PUTRI KELUARGA KAMI YANG TERHORMAT! MEMANGNYA KAU BISA MENDAPAT CALON RATU YANG LEBIH BAIK DARINYA!"

Chanmosis ikut berdiri dan memandang pria tua di depannya dengan dingin "Kau seharusnya tidak usah memikirkan siapa calon Ratuku karena sebagai Firaun aku dapat memilih siapapun tanpa pemaksaan apapun" ujarnya dengan santai namun penuh ketegasan.

"Kau-"

"Chanmosis hentikan!"

"Kau harus tahu jika menolak keluarga kami sama dengan menyatakan perang pada kami"

"Aku tak peduli, jika perang yang kalian inginkan demi memaksakan kehendak padaku maka aku akan menerimanya"

Air muka Imhotep berubah masam mendengarnya dan tanpa permisi orang tua itu pergi dari sana.

"Chanmosis kita akan bicara setelah ini" Hatshepsut berkata sebelum menyusul kakaknya.

Chanmosis hanya mengendikan bahu sebagai tanggapan lalu menatap selembar papyrus yang baru diterimanya dari utusan peramal Hotfer yang mana isinya selalu membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

'Teruntuk Firaun Chanyeol Thutmosis sang Banteng perkasa Thebes, Raja abadi bagai Ra dilangit yang bermahkota suci.

Aku sebagai salah satu telinga para dewa ingin menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya perlu anda ketahui tentang seseorang yang belum lama ini muncul di tengah-tengah kehidupan anda bukanlah sebuah petaka melainkan hadiah yang telah dipilihkan Amon sebagai calon Ratumu dan juga sebagai manifestasi bulan di tanah Mesir ini dimana bersamanya akan datang kemakmuran dan kesejahteraan bagi seluruh rakyatmu.

Dari pendengar bisikan Dewa, Chaerin Hotfer'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

I'm Baaaack adakah yang kangen? gak. Ok No problem. Tapi aku berharap kalo kalian reader-nim dalam keadaan sehat dan dihindarkan dari pandemi yang berbahaya ini.

Gimana Lebaran kalian? Pasti beda ya sama tahun kemaren, hufft aku juga sama.

Dan buat reader-nim ku Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1441 H mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi yang merayakannya.

See you next chap!

사랑헤요

Ps. Kalian setuju ga kalo aku bikin sekuel buat ff yang Beauty and The Best? Jawab ya pliseu


	9. Chapter 9

**My Love From the Desert**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ku antar hingga ke Abydos?" Amenemhat bertanya pada gadis yang kini duduk diatas kudanya.

"Tentu saja, aku memiliki keahlian bertarung dengan manusia atau para roh sekalipun" jawabnya dengan enteng dan Amenemhat sebenarnya yakin hal itu. Jennie -gadis di depannya- adalah ksatria putri yang sudah terbiasa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik tidak seperti putri bangsawan yang selalu membutuhkan pengawal kemanapun dia pergi.

Bicara soal putri bangsawan Amenemhat jadi teringat pada sang putri Meyerte yang akan segera dinikahkan dengan Firaun Chanmosis. Meski pernikahan itu sebenarnya hanya bagian dari politik keluarga Meyerte yang ingin memperkuat pengaruhnya di tanah Mesir dan kalangan Istana Thebes.

Amenemhat juga tahu bawa Chanmosis maupun sang putri bangsawan tidak saling mencintai tapi dia tentu sadar diri, tidak akan ada putri bangsawan yang akan melepaskan seorang Firaun demi Medjay rendahan sepertinya.

Lamunannya terpecah saat kuda di depannya meringkik nyaring. Jennie menarik tali kekang kuda itu sambil menatapnya

"Aku berharap ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita" katanya

"Iya aku juga berharap begitu" detik selanjutnya Amenemhat terbelalak karena Jennie menempelkan bibir mereka. Ini memang bukan yang pertama baginya tapi ini begitu mendadak membuat Amenemhat membeku ditempatnya.

Berselang kurang dari dua detik Jennie memundurkan tubuhnya lagi dan membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas kuda. Dia lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis sebelum menarik kekang kuda dan memacu hewan _tetrapeda _itu untuk melaju meninggalkan Amenemhat dengan tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

Saat senja menjelang Amenemhat baru saja sampai di perkampungan Medjay, tempat rumahnya berada. Baru sekitar dua meter kudanya melangkah dari gerbang Amenemhat sudah disambut oleh seseorang yang bersandar di batang palem.

Dari warna pakaiannya Amenemhat dapat menebak bahwa itu adalah bagian dari keluarga Meyerte yang tak lain..._si penghianat Medjay._

Tentu saja dia, memangnya siapa lagi Meyerte yang mau datang kesini kecuali dia dan...Putri Kyungsoo. Tapi mana mungkin gadis itu datang kesini disaat pernikahannya dengan sang Firaun tinggal menghitung hari.

"Apa yang membuatmu disini?" Amenemhat bertanya tanpa basa-basi menunjukan ketidaksukaannya akan orang itu dengan jelas.

Orang itu menengadah, menatap Amenemhat yang masih duduk di kudanya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi saat dia menyapa "Lama tak jumpa Kai"

Amenemhat melompat turun dari kudanya lalu berjalan medekati orang itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia dapat melihat beberapa barang mahal seperti pedang dengan gagang bertatahkan permata dan jubah berkain kualitas tinggi.

_'Dia sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya'_

"Apa yang membuat Tuan Sehun Meyerte yang terhormat datang ke tempat ini?" tentu saja Amenemhat menyindirnya tapi yang bersangkutan sama sekali tak terganggu karena sudah mengenal betul bagaimana sifat Amenemhat.

"Datang kemari bukan berarti untuk melihatmu" jawabnya dengan datar.

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan kemewahan Meyerte yang berlimpah ataukah-"

"-Untuk mengawalku"

Amenemhat membalikan badannya dan Kyungsoo Meyerte tahunya sudah berada di depannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya dan perhiasan yang menghias tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Putri Meyerte?"

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya dan baru berhenti saat jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter "Kau mungkin sudah mendengar berita pernikahan itu tapi percayalah bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintai Chanmosis begitupun sebaliknya jadi-"

"Putri tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padaku"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya"

Kedua orang itu sama-sama membisu selama beberapa saat. Hanya pandangan mata mereka yang saling mengunci sebagai bukti bahwa mereka masih ingin berkomunikasi.

Sehun mendengus sebal di tempatnya, dua orang yang saling mencintai namun terpisah jurang curam kasta yang kini hanya saling bicara lewat tatapan bukanlah tontonan menarik baginya.

"Aku pergi sebentar Putri nanti aku akan menjemputmu lagi disini" kata Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo menjawab singkat dengan kontak mata yang belum terlepas bersama Amenemhat.

"Apa yang ingin putri bicarakan? Sebuah perpisahan? Aku sudah merelakanmu kau seharusnya dapat seorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku" perkataan itu meluncur begitu mulus dari bibir Amenemhat dan Kyungsoo tentu saja tak menyukai hal itu.

Pandangan gadis itu menyendu dan langkahnya perlahan menjauhi Amenemhat. Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya ke bagian dalam kebun palem dan Amenemhat langsung dapat menebak kemana gadis itu pergi.

Dengan terburu si Medjay mengikat kudanya di sebuah batang palem lalu berjalan menyusul sang Putri Meyerte.

Di depan sebuah pondok kayu Amenemhat menghentikan langkah, awalnya dia ragu untuk masuk dan lebih memilih berdiri diam hingga suara Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Kemarilah Kai!" gadis itu memanggil dan Amenemhat mau tak mau menurutinya. Langkahnya pelan seperti terukur saat memasuki pondok itu dan setelah dia berhasil masuk, Amenemhat tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak terbelalak.

Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak karena dihadapannya kini berdiri Kyungsoo Meyerte yang hanya mengenakan pakaian minim khas wanita penghibur yang mengekspos dada atas, perut rata, dan sepasang kakinya yang mulus.

Segera tersadar dari pemandangan yang hampir mengusik napsu hewaninya, Amenemhat menundukan wajah dengan napas yang hampir tercekat. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat wanita yang berpenampilan hampir telanjang saat para penari perut seperti Siamun juga sering dilihatnya tapi ini berbeda. Yang berpakaian hampir telanjang itu adalah Kyungsoo Meyerte, Putri bangsawan terhormat, calon Ratu sang Firaun.

Amenemhat tersentak saat telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang halus mengusap wajahnya dan membuatnya mendongak perlahan. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan Amenemhat melihat mata sang putri yang menyiratkan kegundahan.

"Sekeras apapun aku mencoba aku tidak akan bisa melawan Ayahku..." Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam dan lekat, penuh keputusasaan "-Aku sudah mencoba semampuku untuk menolaknya dan Chanmosis juga tidak pernah peduli padaku jadi-" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Amenemhat dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang terputus-putus dan mendengar debaran jantungnya yang keras. Kedua hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Amenemhat sebenarnya tapi Medjay itu masih mencoba menguatkan dirinya, berusaha mengingat wajah si gadis Abydos dan ciumannya yang singkat tadi siang namun hal itu seolah hanyut tak bersisa saat sang putri Meyerte mencium bibirnya dengan tergesa.

Amenemhat merasa kehilangan napas saat bibir tebal gadis itu menelusuri setiap inchi bibirnya dan pada detik kelima akhirnya si Medjay benar-benar runtuh. Bibirnya bergerak lebih liar dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakus.

Tak hanya itu telapak tangannya yang besar juga mulai menggerayangi tubuh gadisnya. Mengelus perlahan pahanya dan menyematkan sebuah remasan di bokongnya.

Kyungsoo melenguh dan menarik diri lebih dulu dari ciumannya. Gadis itu bernapas cepat lewat mulut. Kedua pipinya memerah begitu pula bibirnya sedang matanya menyayu saat menatap Amenemhat yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berselubung gairah.

Detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo memekik karena tubuhnya melayang ke udara dan kedua lengan kekar Amenemhat sudah tersemat di bawah lutut juga tengkuknya.

Tubuh sang Putri Meyerte direbahkan diatas katil yang berderit karena sudah lapuk. Mata hitamnya yang berselubung gairah menatap mata pria yang kini mengungkungnya. Amenemhat masih bertahan di posisinya, memandangi sang putri penuh damba tapi tak berniat melakukan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo jelas menyadari keraguan pria itu, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dia menyerah pada kuasa Ayahnya maka dia akan memberikan kesucian dirinya pada orang yang dicintanya.

Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Amenemhat lalu menyentak tubuh pria itu agar menempelinya. Amenemhat tentu saja kaget akan perlakuan sang putri tapi dia juga tidak ingin menjadi munafik yang terus mengingkari perasaannya.

Dia mencintai Kyungsoo Meyerte lebih dari gadis manapun bahkan tak bisa meski dibandingkan dengan si gadis Abydos. Menuruti naluri dan menyerah pada gairah akhirnya Amenemhat memilih untuk meloloskan helaian kain yang tersisa di tubuh Kyungsoo dan dalam sekejap gadis itu sudah telanjang di bawahnya.

Amenemhat lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua payudara gadis itu, mencium dan mengulumnya bergantian hingga si putri melenguh penuh kenikmatan dan meremas rambutnya. Setelah puas bermain dengan payudaranya Amenemhat beralih kembali menciumi wajah Kyungsoo, mulai dari keningnya, kedua matanya, hidungnya, dan berakhir di bibir tebal gadis itu.

Amenemhat menciumnya dengan rakus, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya hingga membengkak lalu menjejalkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si putri, saling membelit lidah dan bertukar saliva. Bersamaan dengan itu tangannya merayapi perut rata Kyungsoo, terus menurun hingga bertemu dengan bagian kewanitaannya, membelainya perlahan sebelum menelusupkan jemarinya ke lubang surgawinya.

Kyungsoo berjengit dan secara reflek melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ini agak sakithh Kai" rengeknya dengan kening berkerut.

"Tahan sebentar sayang" sahut Amenemhat dengan suara berdengung menahan gairah.

Telunjuknya menelusup semakin dalam dan bibirnya kembali mencium bibir gadis itu, membuainya dalam ketenangan sebelum mengajaknya ke permainan yang lebih erotis.

Amenemhat merasakan tarikan pada simpul jubahnya dan mendapati kedua tangan sang putri yang mencoba membuka pakaiannya yang masih terpasang rapi.

Amenemhat menghentikan cumbuannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo hanya untuk melepas semua pakaiannya hingga dirinya telanjang bulat. Dan memulai permaianan penuh gairah mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo melenguh merasakan kejantanan Amenemhat yang merangsek semakin dalam di kewanitaannya. Apalagi kini posisinya yang berada di atas pria itu dengan kedua tangan kekar yang berada di pinggulnya, membantu tubuh Kyungsoo untuk begerak naik turun di atas tubuhnya, menghantamkan pusat kenikmatannya dengan bukti gairah Amenemhat yang mengeras, terus mengulanginya begitu hingga akhirnya si putri Meyerte sampai terlebih dahulu.

Cairannya yang kental dan hangat meleleh membasahi kejantanan Amenemhat, melicinkan pergerakan benda keras itu di dalamnya dan tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh pria itu. Kyungsoo tentu saja sudah kelelahan akan hal itu.

Amenemhat yang mengerti membalik posisi mereka, mengungkung Kyungsoo di bawah tubuhnya. Bagian intimnya yang masih menyatu mulai digerakan keluar-masuk dengan tempo acak, kadang lambat kadang juga kencang membuat si Putri Meyerte merasa bagai diterbangkan ke nirwana.

Dan saat Amenemhat menjatuhkan keningnya di bahu Kyungsoo disertai suara geraman yang mampu mendidihkan darah dalam tubuh Putri Meyerte itu, disaat itu juga mereka meraih puncak bersama.

Amenemhat menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah pasca klimaks. Disingkirkannya helaian rambut yang menempel di dahinya membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang sayu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang manis keduanya tak menyadari ada sepasang mata elang yang mengawasi mereka dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Dia Sehun Meyerte, yang kini beringsut meninggalkan pondok dengan langkah lebar. Melihat percintaan mereka berdua sungguh bukanlah hal yang dibayangkan Sehun sebelumnya karena dia sebenarnya hanya berniat untuk mengajak sang Putri Meyerte untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap tapi yang didapatinya justru pergulatan erotis adik sepupunya itu dengan si Amenemhat.

Bicara soal Amenemhat, selalu membuat Sehun seperti ditarik ke masa lalunya dulu, masa saat dia masih jadi remaja labil dan naif.

Masa dimana dia masih memakai nama Pennekhbet di belakang namanya. Ya dulu namanya Sehun Pennekhbet dan dia bagian dari Medjay sama seperti Kai dari keluarga Amenemhat. Dan karena hal itulah Sehun bersahabat dengan Kai. Mereka adalah teman masa kecil dan juga partner dalam bertarung, keduanya juga menjadi Medjay dengan kemampuan terbaik di usia mereka yang masih belia.

Medjay sendiri adalah suku bangsa campuran Mesir-Persia yang sangat unggul dalam bidang pertarungan, terkadang mereka juga dijadikan sebagai prajurit sewaan atau pegawal pribadi oleh keluarga bangsawan seperti Meyerte. Dan tidak sedikit dari keluarga bangsawan yang memperlakukan mereka sangat rendah seperti budak belian atau menjadikan mereka bagian pertunjukan manusia melawan binatang buas.

Saat Firaun Thutmosis II, yang merupakan Ayah dari Firaun Chanyeol Thutmosis meminta kedua tetua Amenemhat dan Pennekhbet -dua keluarga pemimpin Medjay- untuk menjadikan Medjay sebagai pasukan khusus keparcayaan Firaun, saat itu pula derajat mereka ditingkatkan. Medjay menjadi pasukan yang diperlakukan lebih istimewa daripada prajurit Thebes sendiri, bahkan mereka juga diperbolehkan untuk menikahi bagian dari keluarga bangsawan kecuali keluarga Meyerte yang menolak mentah-mentah hal itu. Mereka yang mengaku berdarah Nil murni dan keturunan Osiris tidak pernah mau menerima memiliki menantu dari kalangan Medjay seperti apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Sehun awalnya tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, karena dia sendiri tidak menaruh minat pada gadis bangsawan manapun dan lebih tertarik pada Luhan Amenemhat, kakak perempuan Kai yang usianya empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Sehun begitu tergila-gila pada gadis itu bahkan kerap kali melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengacaukan niatan keluarga bangsawan yang ingin melamar Luhan.

Luhan itu tak disangkal memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, wajahnya kecil kulitnya putih meski tak seputih wanita asia dan tubuhnya ramping dan sintal di beberapa bagian yang pas. Dimata Sehun kakak dari Kai Amenemhat itu seratus kali lebih cantik dari Joohyun Meyerte, salah satu bagian keluarga Meyerte dan kakak sepupu Kyungsoo Meyerte yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Sejak dulu Joohyun begitu menyukai dan tergila-gila padanya tapi Sehun tak mempedulikannya sama sekali karena baginya Luhan Amenemhat adalah pilihan hatinya.

Sehun bahkan sudah berniat merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Luhan saat utusan keluarga Meyerte mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa nona mereka berniat bunuh diri karena berita pernikahannya, Sehun bersikap masa bodoh akan hal itu tapi saat orang-orang Meyerte itu mengancamnya akan melukai Luhan dan keluarganya Sehun juga tidak terlalu menanggapinya hingga keesokan harinya dia mendengar berita kematian tetua Amenemhat, ayah dari Luhan dan Kai, bersamaan dengan itu juga dia menerima ancaman pembunuhan untuk Luhan jika dia masih menolak menikahi Joohyun Meyerte.

Khawatir dengan sesuatu yang dapat mengancam keselamatan Luhan, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui para Meyerte itu, dan menuruti keinginan mereka untuk menikahi Joohyun Meyerte yang tidak pernah dicintainya demi melindungi Luhan.

Malam itu Sehun ingat betul betapa lamanya dia memandangi wajah Luhan yang tertidur di katilnya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan perkampungan Medjay, meninggalkan keluarga Pennekhbet, dan meninggalkan gadis tercintanya tanpa memberitahu siapapun alasannya.

Dan kebungkamannya atas hal itu membuat semua Medjay tak terkecuali Kai Amenemhat membencinya, Sehun bahkan dianggap penghianat Medjay yang gila harta karena meninggalkan Luhan dan menikahi bagian dari keluarga Meyerte karena mereka kaya dan berpengaruh dalam pemerintahan. Sehun juga tahu bahwa setelahnya dia tidak pantas lagi dicintai Luhan dan juga menyandang nama Pennekhbet. Jadi dia meninggalkannya dan berganti nama menjadi Meyerte, dan tetap membiarkan para Medjay semakin membencinya tanpa berniat membela dirinya sedikitpun.

Tes

Setetes air membasahi wajahnya, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan masa lalunya. Dilihatnya kini langit semakin pekat dengan awan mendung bergulung dan kilat menyambar-nyambar.

Rintik hujan makin sering membasahinya dan Sehun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, dia teringat bahwa Luhan takut dengan suara kilat yang menggelegar.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari sekuat tenaga ke rumah yang ditinggali Luhan dan Kai, karena melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kai sekarang, mustahil rasanya dia mengingat Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Ankhanten mengangkat wajah saat mendengar suara langkah yang mendekatinya dan mendapati Chanmosis berdiri di depannya. Wajah adiknya itu kelihatan datar tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya.

"Kak aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu"

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak akan memukul wajahku lagi kan?"

Chanmosis tak menjawab dan lebih memilih duduk disisi Ankhanten, membuat yang lebih tua menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menyimpannya di sebelah patung Anubis kecil di atas meja.

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa?" Ankhanten bersuara lagi.

"Jauhi Baekhyun!"

"Apa?"

"Jauhi Baekhyun!" ulangnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya menghasilkan kerutan kening dari yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya? Biasanya kau tidak peduli aku mau mendekati gadis manapun"

"Baekhyun gadis yang berbeda"

"Berbeda apanya?" Chanmosis mendengus mendengar pertanyaan tak kunjung berhenti dari bibir Ankhanten, dengan mendecak lidah dia menjawab.

"Berbeda karena dia calon Ratuku!"

Ankhanten melotot mendengarnya, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol tembikar bergambar Dewa Ra, dan membuat benda itu hancur karena jatuh menghantam lantai.

Chanmosis merotasikan bola matanya, merasa respon yang diperlihatkan Ankhanten sangatlah berlebihan.

"Chanyeol apa kau mabuk?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk?"

Ankhanten menatap adiknya itu penuh ketidakpercayaan "Kau mengatakan Baekhyun calon Ratumu sementara posisi gadis itu sekarang adalah orang suci yang tak boleh dinodai dan lagi hampir seisi Thebes sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo Meyerte calon Ratumu"

Chanmosis hanya mengendikan bahu, lalu menarik asal sebuah buku yang sebelumnya dibaca Ankhanten dan menautkan alis saat mengetahui bahwa buku itu adalah _'Kamasutra'_.

"Chanyeol katakan sesuatu" Ankhanten dibuat kesal akan tingkah kelewat cuek sang Firaun muda dan mendesaknya untuk menjawab.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" sang Firaun malah balik bertanya dengan gaya paling menjengkelkan di mata Akhanten.

"Penjelasan atas apa yang kau katakan barusan"

Chanmosis berdiri sambil membanting _'Kamasutra' _di tangannya dengan sengaja dan berhasil membuat Ankhanten menatap benda itu dengan meringis. Pasti setelah ini adiknya itu akan menghancurkan buku 'amoral'.

"Menjadikan Kyungsoo Meyerte sebagai Ratu itu bukanlah pilihanku tapi keinginan Ibu Hatsepshut dan si tua bangka Imhotep. Dan aku yakin bahwa keluarga mereka lah yang menyebarkan rumor ini"

"Jadi kau tidak pernah memilih Kyungsoo Meyerte?"

"Tidak sama sekali, meski para Imam Karnak dan Deid El Bahri mendesaku sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah mau menurutinya"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menentang para utusan Dewa?"

Chanmosis memandang sang Kakak dengan tatapan remeh. Jangan lupakan senyum culas yang tersungging di bibirnya "Apa kau kini mendukung mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanmosis mendekati kakaknya dan merendahkan nada suaranya dihadapan Akhanten saat berkata "Para Meyerte itu sudah menyogok para Imam di Karnak dan Deid El Bahri agar menyampaikan ramalan dan pertanda sesuai keinginan mereka"

"Apa itu yang membuatmu mengutus seorang Medjay ke Abydos?"

"Ya, karena aku tahu bahwa peramal Hotfer tidak akan bisa dipengaruhi mereka"

Ankhanten menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi "Jika kau menolaknya, kau sama dengan menyatakan perang terhadap mereka, terhadap Ibu Hatsepshut?"

Chanmosis kembali duduk di hadapan Ankhanten "Bukankah kita memang berniat memeranginya?"

"Chanyeol kau-"

"Dia telah membuat Ibumu terbunuh dan apa kau akan diam saja?"

"Itu-"

"Dulu kau dibuang ke Heliopolis karena menentangnya lalu apa sekarang kau tidak ingin melawan lagi?"

"Chanyeol-"

"Aku tidak ingin seluruh Mesir ada dibawah pengaruh mereka jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat aku akan menghentikannya" kata Chanmosis penuh tekad.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian guys. Budayakan pakai masker, cuci tangan, dan jaga jarak.

Ps. Terus streaming MV Candy, How You Like That, Going Crazy (kalo ada yang suka Treasure).

See you next chap!

사랑헤


End file.
